Apariencias
by NeSLY
Summary: Cuando Naruto decidió que debía dejar de ser quien es por Sakura. Sasuke comprendió que para tener a Naruto debía mostrarse ante él sin mentiras. El amor es complicado, apasionado y tedioso. Las apariencias después de todo siempre engañan.
1. Mascara 1

**RESUMEN TOTAL:**

"El mundo está lleno de máscaras y engaños, de mentiras y apariencias.

Cuando Naruto decidió que debía dejar de ser quien es por Sakura.

Sasuke comprendió que para tener a Naruto debía mostrarse ante él sin mentiras.

Fue en ese momento que Gaara entendió que para tener a Neji en su cama debía medio civilizarse.

El amor es complicado, apasionado y tedioso.

Las apariencias después de todo siempre engañan.**"**

**APARIENCIAS**

**Mascara 1: **Cuando Naruto y Gaara decidieron que ya era suficiente.

Aquella mañana cuando el sol iluminó temprano su rostro, sus ojos más por instinto que por recelo, se abrieron abruptamente, a diferencia contraria de cómo habitualmente lo hacía.

Los recuerdos indudablemente llegaron a su mente…

Incluso se tomó la molestia de cerrar los ojos y hundir si es que podía aún más su rostro en la almohada, si era posible para lograr asfixiarse antes de que Iruka llegara a levantarlo o de que Kakashi apareciera de repente, abriendo la puerta sin el más mínimo respeto a su privacidad, o que Naruto, deseaba sinceramente que fuera él quien lo visitara a esas horas, o en el peor de los casos… Temari.

En cuanto su mente visualizó a la rubia de ojos grandes entrando en su habitación y publicando su vida para nada privada, excepto ante sus padres, a los cuatro vientos. El cuerpo entero de Gaara se estremeció, sin contar por supuesto con el sobresalto que sufrió su pobre corazón, además del retorcijón en su estómago.

-Mmm… Gaara, Buenos di…-

Asustado, muy asustado.

Gaara tan solo reaccionó colocando su mano sobre la boca de aquella muchacha castaña de hermosos ojos verdes que permanecía todavía desnuda en su cama ¿Cómo no se había dado cuenta la noche anterior de que tenía unos ojos demasiado transparentes y llenos de buenos sentimientos para su gusto?

Un error más en su larga lista de errores…

Ni siquiera era momento de arrepentirse, le hizo un pequeño gesto a la muchacha pidiéndole que guardara silencio y ella a modo de respuesta tan solo asintió, sorprendida más que todo con la acción del mayor, el ruido del movimiento dentro de su hogar fue inevitable, Gaara de inmediato comprendió que sus padres ya se encontraban en la residencia Hatake – Umino.

La situación era sencilla, Kakashi e Iruka habían dicho que no regresarían sino hasta el martes, por lo que él en su estúpida idea por no desaprovechar el domingo había invitado a una hermosa amiguita que acababa de conocer, por supuesto a espaldas incluso de Temari y Naruto. Maldita la hora en la que se encontraba tan ebrio como para aceptar que fueran hasta su casa.

Si lo descubrían, oficialmente Sabaku no Gaara sería hombre muerto.

+++--+++

-Naruto…-

Oh… esa brisca fresca de la mañana, Naruto la adoraba, sí, era lunes y si, tenía que ir al instituto, pero aún así contrariamente a lo que cualquiera pudiera imaginar, Naruto en verdad disfrutaba de los lunes, era como un comienzo nuevo, como una razón más para empezar.

-Naruto…-

Logró distinguir a lo lejos, pasos en su hogar, seguramente Kakashi e Iruka habían adelantado su regreso, tal y como se lo había planteado el mismo Iruka en la tarde anterior "_Debí mencionárselo a Temari y Gaara"_ se removió en su cama cómodamente y abrazó con fuerza la almohada "_Nah… no importa, igual les encantará desayunar de las manos de Kakashi, la sorpresa les gustara_"

-¡Naruto!-

Sobresaltado, con el cabello enmarañado y sus ojos todavía fuera de un enfoque adecuado fue lo único que se vió capaz de mostrar mientras Gaara, enfrente suyo, seguía sacudiéndolo con fuerza –Ba…basta Gaara… ¡Ya me levante!- terminó por gritar el rubio en tanto llevaba una de sus manos a su cabellera rubia -¿Qué demonios te pasa? ¿Por qué me levantas así?-

-Naruto estoy en problemas-

-¿Para variar?- Gaara no dudo en levantar una ceja, marcando claramente que quisiera o no debía ayudarlo, como buen hermano menor que Naruto proclamaba ser todo el tiempo -¿Ahora que?- un tono de resignación fue lo único que acompañó a las palabras del menor

-Tengo…- los ojos de Gaara debitaron por un instante -…Una amiguita en mi habitación y…-

-¡¿Acaso estas loco?!-

Gaara comprendió que Naruto nunca dejaría de ser un escandaloso de primero -¡Shh! Naruto… si te vine a pedir ayuda, fue precisamente por que no tengo la intención de que nuestros padres se enteren-

-¿Tienes una idea de lo que te hará Iruka si se entera?- los susurros fueron a partir de ahora parte de la conversación

-Si lo se… Ni Kakashi podrá ayudarme… Ahora ¡Ayúdame!-

-¿Y que quieres que haga? ¿Qué la lancemos por la ventana?-

En ese momento la sonrisa maligna de Gaara hizo aparición.

Y Naruto no pudo evitar pensar, que a veces, tan solo a veces… su hermano verdaderamente lo asustaba.

+++--+++

-¡Me voy a caer!-

-No exageres Hanna, apenas y son un par de metros, estamos en un segundo piso después de todo…-

-¡Maldito desgraciado, inmundo animal!-

-Nada de eso decías anoche querida…-

Naruto tan solo rodó los ojos mientras veía como Gaara desde el borde de la ventana sostenía la sábana blanca por la cual la castaña que acababa de medio conocer, se deslizaba para llegar hasta el suelo, cerró la puerta con cuidado y se acercó hacía su pelirrojo hermano colocando una mano en su hombro. Debía mediar como pudiera la situación.

-Ya Gaara… si ella sigue gritando todos se darán cuenta, así que es mejor que te calmes y… ¿Hanna? Concéntrate en llegar sana y salvo al piso-

-¡Muchachos!- la puerta se abrió inusitadamente, Gaara soltó la sábana de inmediato y por supuesto Naruto expresó un grito lo suficientemente fuerte como para opacar el ruido que el cuerpo de Hanna al llegar al piso produciría -¡Naruto! ¿Por qué gritas de ese modo?- Temari todavía desde la puerta miró con atención como Naruto respiraba agitado y Gaara palidecía por completo.

-La maté-

-No lo creo estaba a punto de llegar al suelo, a lo sumo se golpeó-

-Pero no se queja, es muy ruidosa. Te aseguró que si no la mate la deje medio inconciente abajo- los susurros a media voz que Gaara y Naruto compartían, sin que ella llegara entender de que hablaban, tan solo logró despertar en Temari la curiosidad.

Los pasos de la muchacha fueron seguros y femeninos mientras recorría discretamente con la mirada la habitación de Gaara -¿Qué se traen?-

-¡Nada!- la palabra dicha al unísono por los dos menores lograron hacerla sonreír, lo suficiente como para que cruzara sus brazos y elevara una ceja, acordándolos por supuesto con la ventana.

-¡A desayunar!-

Y Naruto jamás pensó que aquellas palabras dichas por Kakashi fueran más oportunas.

+++--+++

Ino llegó temprano en la mañana a la residencia Haruno, estacionó su descapotable recién adquirido, regalo de su padre por supuesto y con una reluciente sonrisa en su rostro tocó la bocina esperando que a diferencia de las veces anteriores, esta vez Sakura no demorara en salir. Se quitó las gafas de sol que en este momento llevaba y con sorpresa a través del retrovisor observó con claridad como una castaña de cabello largo bajaba por la ventana de un segundo piso, agarrada apenas por un sábana de la que parecía ser la casa de Sabaku no Gaara.

Ino no pudo evitar pensar que aquella castaña tenía una suerte envidiable, cuando vió a Gaara asomarse por la ventana mientras discutía con la muchacha, y segundos después ver como el hermano menor del pelirrojo también hacía aparición no le quedó la menor duda de que el problema le pertenecía a Gaara, y justo cuando la muchacha estaba por tocar el suelo, Gaara tan solo la soltó.

-Buen día, Ino-

-Sakura… no te sentí llegar- encendió el auto con rapidez, sin tomarse la molestia siquiera de contestar el saludo –Ni te imaginas lo que acabo de ver…-

+++--+++

Cuando los pies de Uchiha Sasuke tocaron suelo Japonés, no pudo evitar maldecir a su hermano.

Durante mucho tiempo Sasuke pensó que su vida era más que perfecta, millonario, apuesto, inteligente ¿Qué más le podía pedir a la vida? Con su vida establecida en uno de los países con la mejor cultura mundial, Sasuke no podía pensar en otra vida lejos de Francia. Oh como extrañaba sus paseos tranquilos por los hermosos parques de Paris, o el simple hecho de leer un libro cualquiera bajo un árbol.

Odiaba a Itachi, claro que lo odiaba, lo había arrancado de su cómodo vida en Paris para arrastrarlo a un país que odiaba, en una mansión que también odiaba, con personas completamente desconocidas para él, donde no encontraba nada medianamente interesante o cuando menos relajante.

¿Relajante?

¡Ja! Esa palabra sonaba hasta estúpida, ya sospechaba que todo este cambio de vida sería un desastre cuando le tocó soportar cerca de tres horas de congestionamiento y luego ver la cantidad casi asombrosa de gente que se movía de un lado a otro en la ciudad. Sin contar por supuesto con lo excesivamente educado que debía comportarse o el solo hecho de aprender tantos pasos para tomar tan solo un poco de te.

Como sea Sasuke no le veía el lado bueno por ninguna parte a la situación y le profesaría a su hermano su eterno odio hasta que al fin pudiera marcharse, ahora no podía tenía diez y siete años, así que tan solo esperaría a su cumpleaños y cuanto antes se marcharía de regreso a Paris, donde las noche en los bares siempre eran de lo mejor.

Tomó un poco de aire procurando no perder el control, mientras caminaba junto a un elegante Itachi hacía la oficina del director de la que sería su nueva escuela, el lugar no estaba mal, no estaba bien, pero tan solo no era París.

-¡Hey, Kiba!- empujaron, quizás sin pretenderlo su hombro derecho, un desagradable muchacho de cabello rubio que sin detenerse a disculparse continuó corriendo hasta otro muchacho de cabello castaño que lo recibió con una gran sonrisa "_Idiotas en acción_" pensó amargamente mientras movía su brazo derecho y continuaba concentrado en emanar aquella mala aura que había empezado desde que piso Japón, haber si de algún modo su hermano cogía la indirecta y lo mandaba de vuelta a Francia.

+++--+++

Para Naruto la vida era sencilla, en las mañanas no se molestaba, a diferencia de Gaara, en arreglarse demasiado, siempre había tenido muy en cuenta las grandes diferencias que existían entre ambos, mientras él se colocaba su jean y camisa de algodón acompañado por supuesto por unos converses estaba más que bien, Gaara en cambio siempre iba con un jean o pantalón de tela, una polo o camisa de manga larga y zapatos, pues sencillamente Gaara nunca usaba deportivos excepto cuando se trataba de la clase de deportes.

Naruto era frescura, Gaara elegancia.

Naruto era despreocupado, Gaara casi perfecto.

Naruto era imprudente, Gaara educado.

Naruto estaba casi último en su clase, Gaara era de los primeros.

Siempre había sido así y nunca se había sentido mal por ello, por que a él simplemente no le va el estilo de Gaara, a diferencia del pelirrojo a Naruto le gusta reír hasta carcajearse, ensuciarse cuando de jugar fútbol se trata, burlarse con sus amigos de sus propias tonterías, salir por ahí a comer pizza, tomar la pizza en las manos no le resulta ningún problema. Jugar en los videojuegos es preferible a pasar por la librería a ver si el bendito libro que pidió ya se encuentra a la venta.

En fin… Gaara y él definitivamente no son iguales, pero no por eso menos compatibles.

Todo era así claro, hasta que la conoció.

Cuando sus ojos interceptaron a aquellos ojos verdes refulgentes que lo capturaron desde un primer momento, Naruto supo que estaba perdido, la conoció el año pasado, cuando ella apenas y acababa de ingresar al instituto, antes claro de que se volviera la mejor amiga de Yamanaka y ahora cuando se encontraban cursando el quinto año, Naruto no podía evitar pensar que mujer más perfecta que Haruno Sakura, no existía.

-Olvídala… que ella no merece tu amor…- canturreo Kiba a su lado mientras pretendía alejarlo de su mundo de recuerdos, apoyado ligeramente en su banca Naruto solamente le mandó una mirada asesina al castaño quien tan solo le sonrió a modo de respuesta.

-Idiota- murmuró apenas y cuando el profesor entró al salón, indicando algo de un alumno recién transferido Naruto solo rodó los ojos, el puesto a lado suyo estaba vacío y seguramente le tocaría al nuevo ahí, por el momento… Naruto no tenía ganas de sociabilizar.

+++--+++

-Muevan los árboles hacia el lado derecho, o mejor guárdenlos en el almacén que supongo que no lo usaremos hasta dentro de u buen tiempo-

-¡Si, Hyuuga-sempai!- los alumnos que contestaron al unísono luego de la debida reverencia acotaron la orden recién recibida antes de marcharse, dejando a un tranquilo Neji marcando lo que había sido trasladado o no de acuerdo al inventario.

Neji siempre se había jactado de ser ordenado, por tanto no se podía permitir un solo error o faltante en lo que respectaba a la escenografía, así que cuando comprobó que todo lo correspondiente a la obra teatral de la temporada pasada estuvo en su lugar se permitió levantase de su asiento y caminar hasta la salida del auditórium donde un confiado pelirrojo lo esperaba apoyado en el umbral de la puerta.

-¿Complacido con tu trabajo Neji-sempai?- de inmediato Neji arrugó el entrecejo

-En primera no soy tu sempai, estamos en el mismo curso Sabaku- el estómago de Neji se revolvió en cuanto vió la sonrisa del pelirrojo, ser más insoportable que ese, Neji estaba seguro que era imposible de encontrar –Y en segunda no me hables con tanta confianza, que tu y yo, amigos, no somos-

Dispuesto a marcharse retomó el paso, antes de que su brazo siendo apresado por una de las manos de Gaara lo detuviera –Pero podríamos serlo… es más ni siquiera necesitamos ser amigos… Tú y yo podríamos ir directo al punto clave que nos interesa-

-No uses tu lenguaje de burdel barato conmigo, Sabaku. Que no te funciona, soy inmune a ti- y seguro como estaba ahora, Neji tan solo se soltó del agarre buscando lo antes posible, alejarse del pelirrojo.

Gaara tan solo lo vió alejarse y apenas lo perdió de vista no dudó en borrar su media sonrisa y arrugar el entrecejo, antes de que su puño se estrellara con fuerza contra la pared.

¿Qué se creía ese Hyuuga?

¿Se creía mejor que él acaso?

Medio instituto ha tenido el privilegio de tenerlo en su cama, después de todo no cualquiera tenía a Sabaku no Gaara aunque sea por un par de horas y sin la posibilidad de volver a repetir un encuentro de ese tipo y a pesar de todo, Neji se daba el lujo de rechazarlo. ¡A él!

Definitivamente solucionaría ese pequeño inconveniente. Más que deseo, lo que lo impulsaba a continuar era su orgullo herido que gemía por revancha.

+++--+++

-Lo siento…- Naruto sintió su corazón encogerse en cuanto la voz de Sakura empezó a ser audible –Pero no eres mi tipo…- la observó, bella como siempre, con su largo cabello meciéndose entre el viento, pero sin mostrarle aquellos ojos que él tanto veneraba –No puedo corresponder a tus sentimientos…- esas palabras lo regresaron a la realidad y su mundo de repente se hizo pequeño -…Karuto…-

Y eso bastó, musitó un leve 'Disculpa' y sin mirar hacía atrás se alejó lo más rápido que pudo del patio central del instituto. ¡Ni siquiera su nombre recordaba!

Sakura levantó la mirada en cuanto vió la espalda del rubio alejarse cada vez con más rapidez, mordió su labio inferior y a pesar de que se arrepintió de haber sido tan cruda con su rechazo al momento reaccionó ante lo evidente, el muchacho simplemente no era lo que ella buscaba, su estilo de hombre era más bien uno como Gaara o en su defecto como el recién transferido… si mal no recordaba de nombre Uchiha. Un chico popular, elegante, educado.

El rubio tenía su encanto, era… lindo.

Pero estaba muy lejos de ser lo que ella necesitaba, ella quería un hombre guapo, no lindo, además de que muchas veces sentía que no soportaba al ojiazul, demasiado gritón para su gusto, demasiado impulsivo para su paciencia. No, no, no, demasiados en contra que a favor. En definitiva ella y el muchacho rubio… simplemente no encajaban.

-¿Qué te dijo Naruto?- la voz de Ino a su espalda logró sacarla de sus pensamientos y giró con la duda marcada en el rostro

-¿Quién?- Ino rodó los ojos

-Naruto… el rubio- aclaró la muchacha al ver la poca retentiva que tenía la pelirosa para recordar el nombre del muchacho.

-Ah… él, pues se me declaró- la simpleza con la que las palabras de Sakura fueron declaradas sorprendió un poco, incluso hasta la misma Sakura quien al ver a Ino medio palidecer decidió que quizás en realidad si empezaba a comportarse demasiado superficial

-¿Y… tú que le dijiste?-

-Obviamente que no-

El rostro de Ino pareció tomar color nuevamente y cuando la muchacha le sonrió levemente sintió que quizás si había hecho lo correcto –Bien por ti amiga, ese niño no es para ti-

+++---+++

Naruto mojó su cara una vez más.

Dejando que la frescura del agua inundara su rostro y lo calmara del mal sabor de boca que el rechazo de Sakura le había provocado, observó su rostro reflejado en el espejo del baño y miró con atención sus facciones ¿Qué había de mal en él? La puerta del baño se abrió, sin embargo decidió no prestar atención, su celular de inmediato sonó.

-¿Si?... Kiba no es el momento… no, no te interesa donde estoy… ¿Cómo lo supiste...?- concentrado como estaba en su conversación, Naruto no fue conciente de la insistente mirada sobre su cuerpo del muchacho que acababa de entrar al baño -¡¿Cómo que todo el instituto ya lo sabe?! ¡¡Me importa una mierda que todos sean unos chismosos, detén el rumor como puedas!! ¡Al diablo con el vocabulario, Kiba! ¡¡HAZ ALGO!!-

Sasuke acababa de descubrir que su momentánea estancia en Japón no sería tan mala.

Observó con deleite como el rubio a su lado, entre gestos exagerados y movimientos constantes se quejaba de algo que el desconocía, aquello en realidad no era lo importante, lo interesante era ver aquella camisa semi mojada pegársele al cuerpo al ojiazul, no sabía por que pero aquella imagen era sencillamente la más excitante que había contemplado en toda su joven vida "_Quizás todavía no he vivido lo suficiente_".

-¡¡Haz algo demonios!!-

Sasuke no dudo en enarcar una ceja cuando el rubio de ojos azules se apoyó con fuerza contra el lavabo inclinándose levemente contra el espejo, dándole una imagen muy poco sana a sus ojos, por lo que decidido que aquello en realidad no podía estar pasándole a él, desvió la mirada y sintiendo que lo mejor era alejarse, su instinto de supervivencia pudo más y empezó a caminar hacia la salida del baño, sin embargo en cuanto vió a uno de los profesores dirigirse al baño, instintivamente Sasuke volvió a entrar.

-Guárdalo-

-¿Eh?- el rubio aparentemente estaba muy concentrado en su conversación tanto como para no poder pensar y hablar al mismo tiempo, por lo que previniendo la llegada del maestro, Sasuke se acercó al menor y le quitó el celular de las manos, escondiéndolo tras su espalda inmediatamente.

Dos segundos después el profesor de biología entraba al baño.

+++--+++

-Gracias… supongo-

A pesar de que ahora caminaban directo al salón de clases, entre los pasillos desolados, puesto que ya se encontraban entre clases, Sasuke no pudo evitar pensar en lo estúpido que se había comportado al ayudar al menor para escondiera el celular. Después de todo los celulares estaban prohibidos dentro del instituto, en fin… prefería ni siquiera contemplar la idea, prefería dejarlo como que 'Su cuerpo se movió solo'

Un impulso por primera vez en su vida no podía ser tan malo.

-Mmh…- apenas y musito algo parecido a una contestación mientras que el rubio a su lado miraba de un lado a otro, incomodo por supuesto por la falta de confianza

-¿Y… como te llamas?-

-Uchiha-

-Yo soy Naruto, Uzumaki Naruto-

-Bien por ti-

Esta seguro, a pesar de que no vió a Naruto hacerlo, de que el rubio rodó los ojos ante su poca colaboración para iniciar una conversación, pero tampoco es como si le interesara demasiado, metió las manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón y continuó con su caminata hasta el salón de clases, intentando en ningún momento ver el cuerpo del ojiazul, nunca antes un camino se le hizo tan largo.

-En todo caso te debo una, Sasuke- no lo vió, pero Sasuke asegura que el muchacho sonrió, Sasuke apretó sus puños ¿Por qué tenía que andar adivinando lo que hacía o no el rubio? –Te digo algo…- Sasuke pensó que así se negara el rubio continuaría hablando –Tienes un aire a mi hermano, Gaara. No se si por la forma de vestir o comportarse pero te le pareces mucho- el rubio inesperadamente se detuvo y le fue inevitable hacer lo mismo y mirarlo con extrañeza –Seamos amigos-

La mano que le ofrecía en estos momentos el rubio logró arrancarle una sonrisa prepotente a Sasuke, quien tan solo retomó el paso con un mejor estado de ánimo que él que había estado teniendo los últimos días –Usuratonkachi…- murmuró con cuidado de no ser escuchado

-¡Oye…! Di algo por lo menos…- y el rubio siguió gritando, y ambos continuaron caminando, no estaba muy seguro, pero Sasuke sospechaba que el humor de Naruto había mejorado.

-Entra tú primero dobe, si nos regañan que sea tu cara la que vean primero- Naruto hizo un puchero ante las palabras del azabache, pero aún así no replico hasta que abrió la puerta y empezó a analizar las palabras dichas por Sasuke

-¡Oye… ¿Cómo que dobe?!-

Sasuke no pudo evitar sonreír, aquella vista panorámica de la parte trasera de Naruto, era realmente espectacular.

Después de todo Uchiha Sasuke nunca es amable por naturaleza.

+++--+++

Naruto arrojó la maleta con fuerza.

-La vida es un asco-

Gaara hizo lo mismo.

-Un completo asco-

Y luego de que ambos contemplaran al contrario con un rostro de enfado y acostado sobre el sillón como se les daba la gana, ambos comprendieron que no había sido un buen día para ninguno de los dos. Agradecieron mutuamente el hecho de que Temari estuviera en la Universidad hasta esas horas de la tarde.

Que Iruka se encontrara encerrado en el estudio escribiendo su nueva novela, obviamente con Kakashi recostado en el sillón compartiendo a ratos alguna conversación mientras el peliplateado leía algún libro en sus manos, aunque por la hora, Kakashi ya se debía haber quedado dormido e Iruka por fin debió haber hallado la tranquilidad que necesitaba para escribir. Siempre era así, y de alguna forma se cotidianeidad les agradaba. Era seguro.

-¿Estas así por Sakura?- Gaara fue el primero en hablar, sin que ninguno hiciera el menor esfuerzo siquiera por moverse

-¿Cómo lo supiste?-

-Todo el instituto no hace más…-

-…Que hablar sobre eso- completó Naruto –Lo sé-

-Como sea… después de todo esa chica no me gusta para ti- Naruto sonrió amargamente ante las palabras del pelirrojo y se acomodó una vez más en su asiento, logrando quedar de cabeza

-Como se nota que no eres tu quien esta en mis zapatos, Gaara-

-Da igual ¿No me vas a preguntar que me pasa a mi?-

-Déjame adivinar…- Naruto fingió pensarlo –Alguna de tus citas clandestinas no te dejó satisfecho… ¡Que horror!-

Gaara rodó los ojos ante la obvia ironía por parte de Naruto y sabiendo a conciencia de que la postura que tenía Naruto en estos momentos era muy útil, lo imitó, colocándose de cabeza en el sillón –Uno de mis compañeros de salón no hace más que rechazarme ¿Puedes creer? Ni que tuviera alguna peste o algo parecido, es más a veces pienso que me odia-

-¿Y si en verdad te odia?-

-Imposible… nadie puede odiarme-

Esta vez fue el turno de Naruto para rodar los ojos.

-No seas idiota, Gaara. Es más es todo un misterio para mi como le hacen Shikamaru y Shino para soportarte- Naruto se acomodó en su asiento y movió un poco su cabeza antes de hablar –Y por lo que sé Neji no es como tus conquistas, hermanito-

-¿Cómo sabes que hablaba de Neji?-

-Creo que es el único aparte de mí que no se ha acostado contigo-

-Eso por que tú no quieres-

-¡Cállate imbécil!- Naruto rápidamente le lanzó un cojín al pelirrojo, levemente sonrojado por el comentario –Somos hermanos-

-Pero no de sangre- aclaró Gaara –Ni el mismo apellido tenemos, Naruto- el rubio no fue muy conciente de en que momento Gaara se le acercó lo suficiente como para verse obligado a hundirse en el sillón para evitar que sus rostros estuvieran tan cerca -¿O que no te va el incesto?-

-Sabes perfectamente que no podríamos hacer algo como eso, Gaara. No nos atraemos de ese modo- Naruto fue directo, alejando todo síntoma de nerviosismos o timidez que Gaara pudiera influir en él y aún con apenas un centímetro de distancia entre sus rostros, Gaara le sonrió a modo de afirmación.

-¿Qué se supone que están haciendo?- la voz con aquel tono cargado de seriedad por parte de Iruka logró separarlos de aquella comprometedora imagen que estaban protagonizando, la mirada divertida de Kakashi lo dijo todo

-Ya les he dicho que estos dos no pueden ser tan buenos hermanos todo el tiempo- Temari detrás de Kakashi e Iruka los veía divertida mientras disfrutaba de un pequeño helado en sus manos -A estos dos les va el incesto-

Y aunque lo desearon con todas sus fuerzas, iniciar una pelea fue inevitable -¿Andas hablando de nosotros a nuestras espaldas?-

-Solo revelo las verdades más que evidentes que hay en esta casa- se defendió la rubia

-¡¿Qué estupideces estás diciendo, Temari?!-

-Cuida tu vocabulario, Naruto-

Sin embargo el regaño de Iruka no bastó. Y la pelea entre los tres hermanos continuó.

-¡Eres una entrometida!-

-¡Y ustedes unos desvergonzados! Vaya a saber una que hacen cuando se quedan solos en la casa…-

-¡Temari!-

-¡Naruto!-

-¡Gaara!-

+++--+++

-Naruto…- la pequeña pelotita antiestrés no duró mucho en las manos de Sasuke antes de que la lanzara hacia arriba y volviera a recuperarla en cuanto cayó de regreso –Uzumaki Naruto…- una pequeña sonrisa vislumbro en los labios del menor de los hermanos Uchiha y con aquella imagen del cuerpo de Naruto mojado, Sasuke no pudo evitar que cierto cosquilleo en su entrepierna comenzara a incomodarlo.

-Sasuke ¿Quieres cenar? Voy a pedir pizza-

-No quiero nada Itachi-

-Como quieras ototo, hasta mañana entonces-

-Mmm…-

Una de las razones por las que odiaba estar en Japón era por esto, todavía su inútil hermano no lograba contratar a alguien para que los atendiera como es debido, por eso se veía obligado a comer todo el tiempo comida pedida a domicilio ya que Itachi era tan ignorante como él en la cocina, daba igual… la voz de su hermano había logrado eliminar cualquier estado de excitación en su cuerpo.

Sin embargo el estado había existido, la excitación de aquella imagen en su mente era real, era sofocante, anhelante, y hasta innecesariamente… satisfactoria.

Fue entonces cuando lo decidió…

…Naruto y su cama tenían que conocerse.

+++--+++

-¡Genial!- Gaara se recostó en la cama con el enojo marcado en el rostro –Castigados sin comer, como niños pequeños-

-Eso nos pasa por no detenernos cuando Iruka dijo basta- Naruto se recostó junto a Gaara y uso el brazo de su hermano mayor como almohada –Esperaré un par de horas y luego bajaré por algo de comida-

-¿Tú no puedes obedecer ni por dos horas, cierto?- Naruto solamente le sonrió, sacando ligeramente su lengua –Como sea… no me uses de almohada- Gaara intentó alejarlo, pero Naruto tan solo se aferró más.

-Te recuerdo que estás en mi habitación, Gaara- entonces Sabaku dejó de moverse.

-¿En verdad te gusta tanto esa tal Sakura?- los ojos de Naruto se abrieron más de lo acostumbrado y de inmediato logró sentarse para poder ver a su hermano quien ahora miraba hacia el techo

-¿Por?-

-Yo podría ayudarte…-

-¡¿En serio?!-

-A cambio de algo-

Naruto echó su cabeza hacia atrás, no le extrañaba aquello -¿Qué quieres?-

-Quiero a Hyuuga Neji en mi cama, gimiendo mi nombre hasta decir basta-

-¡De acuerdo!- Naruto levantó sus manos pidiéndole a su hermano que se detuviera –Mucha información- suspiró un poco más tranquilo -¡¿Cómo demonios quieres que logre eso?!-

-Sakura es superficial- Naruto arrugó el entrecejo ante la simplicidad con la que Gaara se refirió a la pelirosa –Ella busca seguramente a alguien perfecto, popular, apuesto, educado, inteligente, todo lo que tu no eres- Gaara recibió un pequeño golpe por parte del ojiazul

-¿Y el punto es…?-

-Que Neji nunca se fijaría en alguien que va saltando de cama en cama y que no tiene el menor interés por lo sentimientos de los demás, a menos de que se trate de su familia- recalcó el pelirrojo –Así que tu me enseñas a ser todo amor y yo te enseño a ser el chico idiota superficial que Sakura tanto quiere-

-¡Yo no soy todo amor!-

-Naruto pregúntale a cualquiera y todos coincidirían en lo mismo, eres lindo. Y lindo no creo que sea un buen adjetivo para un chico de tu edad. Eres gritón, impulsivo pero demasiado buena gente-

-¡¿Ahora eso es malo?!-

-No es malo, pero te creas una idea de chico altruista que obviamente a Sakura no le gusta- Naruto bufó y Gaara decidió continuar –Tú solo enséñame como preocuparme por los demás y sus problemas, ayúdame a ser un chico bueno para Neji y yo te convertiré en el novio oficial de Haruno Sakura-

-Hablas como si todo fuera muy fácil-

-Sin la intención no lo es-

-Gaara esto me da un mal presentimiento-

-Quien no arriesga no gana, en la guerra y en el amor se vale todo, cuando…-

-¡Esta bien, ya entendí! Deja tus frases baratas…-

-¿Entonces?-

-Acepto-

En cuanto su mano se estrechó con la de Gaara, cerrando el trato. El mal presentimiento de Naruto aumentó.

-¡Si ven!- la voz de Temari desde uno de los pasillos se escuchó con fuerza por toda la casa -Y ahora descaradamente van a dormir juntos… ¡En la misma cama!- Gaara y Naruto desearon que Temari se encontrara novio lo antes posible, para ver si así por lo menos tenían un poco de privacidad, estaban seguros de que si en realidad tuvieran algo entre ellos, la rubia ni cuenta se daría -¡Par de incestuosos!-

-¡Cállate Temari!-

**FIN DE LA PRIMERA MASCARA**

Bueno antes que nada quiero aclarar que no tengo nada en contra de Japón tan solo es que pienso que es normal que cuando a una la separan de un lugar donde ha vivido tanto tiempo, y donde ha creado muchos recuerdos y que lo cambien sin pedir opinión siquiera es algo normal, por así decirlo, el odiar inevitablemente el lugar a donde llega en especial si no ha pedido que lo llevaran

Con respecto al Fic, es en base a un desafio que me llamo mucho la atención y que espero que les haya gustado, todo depende de ustedes.

Bueno, no cuento con mucho tiempo así que espero que el fic les haya gustado.


	2. Mascara 2

**APARIENCIAS**

**Mascara 2:** …Y de buenas intenciones está lleno el paraíso.

-Un chico serio-

-No, mejor uno que decide reivindicarse-

-¿Y si finge que perdió la memoria? Sería mucho más fácil-

-Y si… finge que le agarró la madurez de repente-

Gaara apoyó la quijada sobre su mano y sin el menor problema y con toda la confianza que Naruto le permitía, se sentó sobre las piernas del rubio, obviando por supuesto como su habitación se silencio de inmediato y los otros cuatro muchachos que también se encontraban dentro los veían fijamente, agarró un poco de fruta picada y la llevo a su boca, para luego ofrecerle un pequeño trozo de manzana a su ojiazul hermano, quien abrió la boca gustoso.

-Definitivamente…- Kiba como siempre fue el primero en salir de su estupor –Tienen que dejar de hacer ese tipo de escenitas-

-Kiba-kun tiene razón- una azorada Hinata desviaba la mirada de aquella escena, esencialmente por que luchaba con todas sus fuerzas por no sacar su celular y fotografiar aquella imagen tan extrañamente excitante –Aquello puede malinterpretarse-

-Pero… Somos así de cercanos- Gaara no dudó en pasar los brazos por el cuello de Naruto y ofrecer la mejor cara inocente que tenía mientras Naruto tan solo sonreía despreocupadamente

-En serio… deja de comportarte así, Gaara- Shino bajó reflexivamente sus gafas, tan solo para ponerle un poco de seriedad al asunto

-Son demasiado problemáticos, además dudo que a Neji, siendo tan él, le agrade esas confiancitas que tienes con el problemático de Naruto-

-Naruto- rebatió el rubio –Solo Naruto, no soy el problemático de Naruto-

-Como sea… Yo todavía tengo una duda- Kiba se levantó con cuidado y de inmediato se acercó a los dos hermanos que seguían en la misma posición -Todos aquí sabemos que no son hermanos de sangre, pero… ¿En verdad nunca han intentado algo?-

-¡Kiba-kun!-

Las risas no se hicieron esperar y el rostro sonrojado de Hinata fue el detonante para que el propio Gaara decidiera que la muchacha era verdaderamente tierna… tan distinta a Neji -¡Vamos Hinata! Si se nota a leguas que te mueres por tomarles una foto-

-¡Kiba!-

-Si quieres por nosotros no hay problema- Naruto se apegó más a Gaara y Hinata por un momento pensó que se desmayaría ante aquello, pero si se desmayaba…

…¿Quién tomaría la foto?

+++--+++

Iruka escuchó complacido desde el piso de abajo las voces y risas provenientes de la habitación de Gaara, le agradaba que su hogar se llenara de risas y diversión adolescente, tan fresco se encontraba el ambiente que no encontró mejor momento para continuar con su novela, la cual por culpa de Kakashi no había terminado de escribir.

Sin embargo al percibir el dulce aroma del flan que seguramente Kakashi debería estar preparando, todos sus planes se vinieron abajo, decidiendo que por el momento podría hacerle compañía al peliplateado, no lo comprendía y quizás nunca lo terminaría de comprender, el como un hombre fuerte y valiente como Kakashi, antes trabajando para el ejercito ahora podía acostumbrarse a una vida tan simple y sencilla.

Además de que le sorprendía el gran arte que poseía el hombre en sus manos a la hora de cocinar.

Cada una de esas cosas era un aliciente para continuar… Kakashi era quizás su aliciente más fuerte de todos, cuando lo vió concentrado en la forma que le daría al postre, no pudo evitar sonreír, aquella seriedad él la envidiaba tanto, si el tuviera un poquito de esa concentración en su trabajo, no estuviera apenas a la mitad de su libro.

Kakashi se percató de su presencia.

Y cuando los ojos de Kakashi le transmitieron paz, supo que cada distracción, siempre valía la pena.

+++--+++

-Bueno, vamos directo al punto- Shikamaru tomó la batuta de la conversación, sentándose sobre la amplia cama de su amigo pelirrojo –Obviamente no se por que me involucro, pero que más da…-

-¿Tu no sabes?- esta vez fue Kiba quien elevó una ceja –Tú mas que sea eres su amigo, yo soy amigo de Naruto y no se que hago aquí-

-¡Como sea!- Naruto sonrió ampliamente antes de mirarlos a todos y cerciorándole a los demás el por que estaban ahí en ese momento –Neji-sempai es demasiado inteligente así que el que Gaara de repente haya decidido cambiar, eso nunca se lo va a creer-

-En realidad yo pienso que será más difícil que eso- todos los presentes ubicaron de inmediato a la única mujer del grupo quien nerviosamente entrelazaba sus manos –Neji-niisan es a veces… muy obstinado-

-¿A que te refieres?- Gaara de inmediato centró su atención en Hinata –Es tu primo, tu lo conoces mejor que todos nosotros-

-Él… te odia-

Y las palabras quedaron colgando en el aire –Genial…- Naruto observó a Gaara quien con una sonrisa arrogante tan solo se apoyó en el espaldar de la silla en la que ahora se encontraba –Entre más difícil mejor-

-¡Gaara-kun!-

-Soy así de sincero Hinata-

-Si estoy aquí es por que creo que no hay nadie mejor para él que tú, creo sinceramente que tú eres él único quien puede darle un poco de alegría y vitalidad a su vida, sacarlo de su constante seriedad y…-

-¿Y que?-

-No importa- Hinata volvió a sonreír –El caso es que pienso que debe ser todo un proceso para que crea en tu cambio y puedas siquiera entablar una conversación decente con él, conversación que no debe incluir la palabra sexo por un buen tiempo-

-Eso para Gaara es imposible- Shino tan solo sonrió levemente en cuanto sintió la mirada asesina del pelirrojo.

-Necesitamos que Neji-sempai vea que Gaara puede querer a alguien- Naruto comenzó a caminar por la habitación fijando su mirada en las paredes de la habitación, impregnada por supuesto por la elegancia que Gaara siempre destilaba –Que puede sufrir, necesitamos lograr que Neji extienda su instinto de protección que solo usa en Hannabi y Hinata, para que llegue también hasta Gaara-

-¡¿Quieres hacerme ver patético?!-

-¿Tienes otra opción? Necesitas un cambio drástico, por que Neji odia todo de ti- Shino volvió a mirarlo con seriedad, logrando que Gaara callara –Entonces tienes que mostrarle tu verdadero yo, el que solo nosotros conocemos y no finjas que eres incapaz de sentir, por que nosotros no te lo creemos-

Por primera vez… Gaara odió que sus amigos supieran tanto de él.

+++-++++

Sintió el sudor escurrir por su espalda, el sol de la mañana golpearle en la cara directamente y por supuesto en cuanto vió la pequeña pelota verde volar hacía él, no dudo en saltar levemente y pegar con la raqueta lo suficientemente fuerte como para que su hermano no pudiera rebotarla, cuando la pelota tocó el suelo varios metros lejos de Itachi, Sasuke no dudó en sonreír satisfactoriamente.

-Buen tiro, hermanito-

-No me digas así, idiota-

-Es extraño- el cambio brusco de conversación por parte de Itachi, indudablemente lo extraño –Supuse que estarías quejándote por un buen tiempo por que te traje a Japón. Y sin embargo extrañamente has dejado de quejarte… como si anduvieras en algo-

-No es de tu incumbencia Itachi-

-Eres mi hermano-

-Cuando te conviene- dejó la raqueta sobre la mesa, a conciencia de que Itachi lo seguía con la mirada mientras tomaba agua, maldito estúpido ¿Cómo podía darse cuenta de que cada cosa que hacía? ¿Por qué tenía que ser tan transparente ante Itachi?

Y como cada día, como se le venía haciendo costumbre.

Sasuke maldijo a Itachi y continuó pensando en como apresurar un encuentro con Uzumaki.

+++--+++

_-Un amigo… ¿Para que quieres que contacte a un amigo mayor que yo y de confianza?-_

_-Tú solo hazlo Gaara, confía en nosotros-_

_-Pero…-_

_-Haz que te vaya a dejar al instituto y cuando yo te llame que ingrese contigo, confía en mi Gaara, así como yo confiaré en ti para que me ayudes con Sakura-_

Gaara suspiró una vez más, hace cerca de unos veinte minutos que Naruto ya se había marchado con sus amigos, consultó su reloj una vez más y miró entre las calles para que poder divisar el carro que el día de hoy vendría a recogerlo, un amigo de confianza había dicho Naruto, pues amigos con mucha confianza era lo que más tenía, pero si era para lo que se estaba imaginando quien mejor que aquel dueño del descapotable negro que en este momento estacionaba su auto frente a él.

-Tanto tiempo, Gaara- el pelinegro frente a él bajó del auto con aquel infaltable aire de elegancia, y cuando sus ojos negros lo enfocaron luego de que se quitara las gafas, no pudo sino sonreír gustoso. Lo había conocido hace dos años durante un viaje escolar fuera del país, los mejores tres días que pudo vivir en Francia, la experiencia que había adquirido con aquel azabache eran invaluables.

La comunicación se había mantenido, en especial por que el azabache era un hombre de negocios que viajaba a cada momento y sus encuentros esporádicos siempre habían sido excelentes. Por eso apenas se enteró que iba a quedarse en Japón por un buen tiempo, el primero en su lista sin pensarlo dos veces fue él.

-Igualmente… Itachi-

+++--+++

-Voy a matar a Gaara- Naruto se quejó una vez más, su estilo no había cambiado demasiado su camisa de algodón ahora un poco más apegada al cuerpo, y no una talla más grande como solía usar por comodidad y su Jean con varios bolsillos que no sabía con que llenar, aunque Gaara le había especificado que los bolsillos no eran para llenar, sino para lucirlos… ¿Quién quiere lucir bolsillos?

…Vaya estupidez

-Únete al club- la voz de Neji logró sacarle una sonrisa al rubio, tanto odio por una persona que no le había hecho nada, no podía ser más que las ganas de intentar aplastar un sentimiento que empezaba a crecer en contra de su voluntad

-Neji-niisan… no digas esas cosas-

-Naruto…-

El rubio dirigió su mirada hacia la entrada del instituto luego de que Kiba discretamente lo hubiera llamado, tal y como esperaba de Gaara, un descapotable negro se estacionó ante el asombro de todos, en especial al ver a los dos ocupantes del auto, su mirada se dirigió casi de inmediato hacia Neji y cuando lo observó arrugar ligeramente el entrecejo, Naruto pudo comprobar con satisfacción que su teoría era correcta.

Nadie podía odiar a alguien tan solo por que si.

-Vamos adentro- Neji giró sin siquiera comprobar si alguien lo seguía, Hinata le mandó una discreta mirada antes de seguir a su primo y Naruto tan solo amplió su sonrisa, pasando su brazo por encima de los hombros de Kiba quien seguía sin comprender la situación.

-¡Gaara!-

Agitó su brazo con fuerza en forma de saludo y cuando su hermano le sonrió supo que algo que no sabía estaba sucediendo, aunque a juzgar por la situación era un poco extraño que medio instituto se le quedara viendo con tanta atención… pero seguramente se debía a su grito.

+++--+++

-¡¿Lo viste?!-

-Por supuesto que si, yo sabía que en algún momento su parentesco con Gaara-sempai tenía que salir a la luz-

-¡Es que esa camisa le quedaba tan… Wow!-

-Definitivamente lo suyo no es vestir sport, sino vestir casual-

-¿Casual? Lo de Gaara-sempai y Naruto es permanecer sin camisa todo el día-

Sakura arrugó el entrecejo confusa.

Desde que había entrado al instituto venía escuchando las mismas conversaciones y risitas nerviosas por parte de sus compañeras, que Naruto esto, que Naruto lo otro, que la camisa de Naruto, que Naruto sin camisa, que Gaara y el chico guapísimo del descapotable, al parecer los hermanitos el día de hoy eran la sensación del momento.

-Ino- saludó a su amiga, quien reunida con varias de sus compañeras reía abiertamente

-Hola Sakura-

-¿Sabes por que todo el mundo habla de Naruto hoy?- Sakura pudo percibir como Ino desviaba la mirada un poco sonrojada

-¿No lo has visto?-

-No-

-¡Pues no sabes de lo que te has perdido!- una de sus compañeras habló imprevistamente aumentando la risa en las demás –No se que le ha pasado pero el día de hoy Naruto ha venido con una camisa de su talla ¡Por fin! Y no una de esas exageradas con colores chillones, no, esta vez ha venido con una camisa azul oscuro y un jean color crema que… destaca varios de sus atributos- las risas se volvieron a escuchar y Sakura por un momento intentó imaginar al rubio, sin embargo imaginarlo fue casi imposible.

-Tienes que verlo- Ino la agarro de los hombros directo a su salón y en el momento en el que estaba dispuesta a entrar, su cuerpo retrocedió instintivamente al ver de reojo a uno de sus compañeros salir. Sus ojos verdes se abrieron por completo ante la imagen que tenía ante sus ojos.

El rubio extrañamente… lucía bien, sus ojos azules combinaban con la camisa con marca de dragones plateado que viajaban por los pectorales que ahora que lo notaba el rubio, si tenía, y si, las muchachas tenían razón, ese pantalón destacaba muchas cosas interesantes.

-Sa…Sakura-chan- aunque su voz seguía siendo la misma, lo notó extrañamente serio y por algún motivo aquello le resultó extrañamente atrayente

-Hola… Na…- y Sakura se odió, se odió por mucho al no poder recordar su nombre

-Naruto, Sakura-chan. Me llamo Naruto, Uzumaki Naruto- la sonrisa que se apoderó de aquellos labios enfrente de ella la hicieron estremecerse –Si quieres… yo podría ayudarte a recordarlo-

La mano del rubio viajó por su mejilla, en algún otro momento se hubiera alejado, pero la estupefacción era tanta que tan solo atinó a mantenerse en pie, el muchacho que ella conocía era lo suficientemente infantil e ingenuo como para hacer ese tipo de cosas.

Naruto no era un casanova.

La risa fresca de Naruto llamó la atención de muchas que se encontraban cerca, y así como había llegado, Naruto se marchó, aunque inmediatamente se hubiera marchado, Sakura está segura de que a lo lejos logró escuchar varios:

'Naruto-sempai'

-Con permiso- Sakura volvió a dar un salto al notar que se encontraba cerca de la puerta y en cuanto vió a Uchiha Sasuke intentando entrar al salón con la maleta a su espalda, Sakura no pudo evitar pensar que su instituto era el mejor de todos, chico guapo, tras chico guapo.

Su vida estudiantil no podía ser mejor.

+++--+++

-No seas patético, Naruto- el rubio miró con determinación al pelirrojo, quien apoyado en una de las paredes y con sus brazos cruzados enarcaba una ceja

-La toque Gaara… tú no entiendes como me siento. Por que tú tocas, no sientes-

-¿Insinúas que jamás he sentido nervios, o que mi cuerpo se eleva, que mi corazón se agita, que la respiración se entrecorta, o las maripositas estúpidas en mi estómago?-

-Basta Gaara- se encontraban en el baño, Gaara lo había interceptado en cuanto lo vió caminar apresurado por los pasillos, con las manos temblorosas y levemente sonrojado

-Esas son estupideces, Naruto. Todas esas sensaciones las produces tú mismo a través de tu cerebro. Tú decides como sentirte-

-He dicho que basta, Gaara-

-Estúpido-

Y el golpe de Naruto en la mejilla de Gaara fue inexorable. Sabaku retrocedió varios pasos hacía atrás y cuando pudo percibir la mirada arrepentida de su hermano se adelantó un par de pasos, los suficientes como para poder levantar su mano y poder plantar una cachetada lo suficientemente fuerte como para que Naruto no se atreviera a volver a dejarse llevar por sus impulsos.

-Si vas a continuar actuando como un completo idiota, entonces dejemos esto aquí. Sakura no vale tanto la pena-

-Lo vale- Gaara tan solo rodó los ojos, Naruto se estaba obsesionando y eso no era bueno, tan solo esperaba que se estuviera obsesionando con el rechazo, más no con la muchacha. Con un brazo atrajo el cuerpo de Naruto al suyo y lo abrazó tan fuerte como deseaba hacerlo.

-Eres un completo idiota Naruto-

+++--+++

-_Los chicos que le gustan a Sakura son aquellos que ella no puede manejar, aquellos que se toman la vida libremente. Es decir, Sakura es una masoquista, le gustan los hombres como yo o como los Uchiha. Le gusta lo que no puede tener. Ignórala y la tendrás a tus pies_-

Miró una vez más la puerta de su salón, cerró los ojos por un breve segundo y cuando los abrió, sonrió de aquella manera que Gaara le había enseñado, fingir no era lo suyo, pero Sakura valía la pena y de eso estaba más que seguro, en el momento en que abrió la puerta y el profesor detuvo la clase, fue muy conciente de las miradas y los susurros que su sola presencia provocó, extrañamente aquello le agradó.

-Disculpe, me sentí un poco mal y tuve que ir al baño-

-Esta bien Uzumaki-kun, toma asiento-

Asintió con gracia y a diferencia del día anterior se sentó junto al Uchiha con toda la intención de sociabilizar, Gaara se lo había dejado bien en claro, tenía que aprender del maestro y Uchiha Sasuke era el típico chico insoportable para los chicos, pero el novio perfecto para las chicas.

Lo que no comprendió muy bien fue el por que, Sasuke lo miraba como si estuviera molesto. Hasta donde recordaba no se lo había topado desde el día anterior, así que algo malo, esta seguro no ha hecho.

+++--+++

-Vaya… ¿Quién podía pensarlo? Bastó con que te vistieras como gente para que te volvieras popular- Naruto miró a Kiba, el castaño comía tranquilamente la manzana en sus manos ignorando por completo su mirada

-Lo cual demuestra que la polaridad no es más que un asco-

-Gaara- Naruto se alegró de verlo, en especial por que al parecer aquel golpe había quedado en el olvido, y cuando Gaara se sentó a su lado, Naruto deseó tanto poder abrazarlo -¿Cómo no te cansas de esas niñitas que están todo el día 'Sempai' 'Sempai'?-

-No lo sé… costumbre tal vez- Gaara empezó a beber el jugo encartonado en sus manos y cuando notó que la mirada azul de Naruto se perdía entre la gente, no le tomó mucho darse cuenta hacía quien iba dirigida –Naruto… ¿Qué te he dicho?-

-Ignorarla, lo sé, pero…-

-¿Y como vas con Uchiha?-

-No lo sé es muy raro dattebayo-

-No digas dattebayo, eso es extraño y recuerda que ahora tienes que fingir que eres perfecto- Naruto tan solo rodó los ojos

-Como sea, ayer Sasuke incluso hasta me ayudó y hoy me ignoró por completo como si hubiera hecho algo malo y solo yo tuviera la culpa ¡¿En serio me tengo que comportar así, dattebayo?!-

Gaara no dudo en golpear en la cabeza al rubio quien arrugó el entrecejo enojado –Perfecto, Naruto- le recordó el pelirrojo –Nada de gritos y nada de 'dattebayo'- Naruto chasqueó la lengua, inconforme con como tenía comportarse ahora y cuando sintió una mirada sobre su cuerpo giró tan solo para encontrarse con el montón de estudiantes a su espalda, e ignorando la mirada de varias chicas a su alrededor, por alguna razón lo primero que interceptaron sus ojos, fue la imagen de Uchiha Sasuke girando su rostro hacía la ventana más cercana.

+++--+++

-Muy bien Hyuuga-kun. Toma asiento-

Neji asintió ante las palabras de su profesor y dejó el marcador sobre el escritorio, dejando atrás el extenso ejercicio de álgebra recién realizado, aunque no quiso su mirada se deslizo levemente hacía la parte de atrás del otro lado de su asiento, donde un concentrado Sabaku se encontraba mirando por la ventana, concentrado en la clase obviamente no, más bien se encontraba encerrado en sus pensamientos.

Tomó asiento en su lugar y luego de recibir un par de felicitaciones por parte de sus compañeros, esta vez concientemente deslizó su mirada hacia el pelirrojo quien continuaba con la misma posición, nunca hasta ahora lo había visto tan serio, por lo general cuando por error su mirada lo buscaba, la mirada de Gaara siempre estaba sobre su cuerpo, con aquel destello de deseo que Neji había aprendido a odiar.

-Sabaku-kun a la pizarra- y como era de esperarse, Gaara tardó en reaccionar, Neji afiló su mirada de seguro el muy desvergonzado estaba planeando algo, eso tenía que ser, Sabaku no Gaara no podía cambiar simplemente de la noche a la mañana –Sabaku-kun- el amor es lo único que puede cambiar irremediablemente a las personas, eso había escuchado una vez, pero Gaara sencillamente no se enamora -¡Sabaku!-

-Si-

Lo vió levantarse, ahora que lo notaba en todo el día el pelirrojo no lo había mirado o siquiera llamado su atención, el día de hoy Sabaku no Gaara tan solo le había dado un día de paz, y Neji sinceramente se lo agradecía, escuchó el ejercicio que le habían dictado al pelirrojo con el firme propósito de terminarlo antes que el muchacho, sin embargo cuando observó los números en la pizarra, notó que el pelirrojo escribía con mucha elegancia y que sus letras y números eran… buenos.

Tenía una buena caligrafía.

Y antes de que se diera cuenta. Gaara había terminado el ejercicio, y él… él no había copiado nada.

+++--+++

_-Destaca, Naruto. Pero no como solías hacerlo, si nadan, sé el primero en llegar, si juegan fútbol, sé el goleador. Eres bueno en los deportes, debido a tu hiperactividad siempre lo has sido, tu meta no es solo volver loca a Sakura, tienes que lograr que medio instituto te ame. Eso le encantara a Sakura. Ser la envidia de todo el instituto-_

-¡A tu derecha!-

La voz de Kiba en aquel momento fue tan oportuna, corrió con la pelota a sus pies por todo el césped, esquivando a varios de sus compañeros de salón, entre ellos al Uchiha, el cual para su desgracia a pesar de que no logró quitarle el balón, si logró golpearlo en el brazo lo suficientemente fuerte como para que la piel se le amoratara levemente, tal pareciera que la intención de Sasuke nunca fue robarle el balón, sino más bien golpearlo.

-¡Tu puedes Naruto-kun!-

Intentó no distraerse más y continuó corriendo hacía el arco, donde un expectante Chouji lo esperaba con los brazos extendidos, era particularmente inusual el como las chicas habían dejado sus ejercicios de rutina para arremolinarse alrededor de la cancha tan solo para observar su partido durante la clase de deportes, incluyendo al profesor que las ignoraba por completo, concentrado en el juego.

Su patada fue certera. Y como era de esperarse los gritos casi lo dejan sordo, el pitido del silbato se esparció por todo el campo y el tan solo levantó su puño con una amplia sonrisa, nada de celebraciones exageradas, tenía que grabarse cada una de esas indicaciones. Kiba saltó sobre su espalda con un aire juguetón y los gritos por parte de las muchachas crecieron todavía más.

Buscó a Hinata entre la multitud y cuando la vió a una prudente distancia de Sakura, su sonrisa se amplió todavía más.

_-Ignórala, Naruto. Ignórala todo lo que puedas, Pero… -_

Corrió lo más rápido que pudo hacia donde se encontraba la muchacha, de reojo pudo ver como Sakura retrocedía un paso instintivamente por que de seguro debió haber supuesto que iría hacia ella, alzó a Hinata entre sus brazos y le dio un par de vueltas antes de abrazarla con fuerza, la risa suave de la pelinegra llegó directamente a sus oídos y él se sintió tan seguro en ese momento.

-Uzumaki no has ganado la copa mundial así que deja la exageración- la voz de su profesor fue seca y algo burlona al mismo tiempo, tanto que le hizo darse cuenta que sus palabras salían solas

-Pero el cuerpo de Hina-chan es tan cálido- y se abrazó más a la muchacha quien ya se encontraba sonrojada por sus palabras

-¡Naruto-kun!-

Las risas leves no se hicieron esperar y a pesar de que no soltó a Hinata en ningún momento, giró deliberadamente hacía donde se encontraba Sakura y cuando vió a Ino con el entrecejo arrugado, decidió que más luego hablaría con ella.

Sin soltarse de Hinata se concentró en Sakura y cuando la muchacha se dio cuenta de que llevaban un par de segundo mirándose a los ojos desvió la mirada, pero tal y como supuso los ojos de verdes de Haruno volvieron a buscarlo y cuando fue conciente de esa mirada, le sonrió peligrosamente logrando arrancarle un sonrojo a la muchacha y luego de eso… simplemente la ignoró.

_-…De vez en cuando dale dosis de esperanza. Se enloquecerá por completo-_

+++--+++

Gaara guardó en su casillero el libro de Química, suspiró con cansancio y miró la camisa que había dejado el día anterior en el casillero, la tomó con cuidado y la guardó dentro de la maleta, cuando llegara a su casa la dejaría en la lavadora, consultó con su reloj y sonrió al notar que en cualquier momento llegaría Itachi, cerró el casillero y al ver a Naruto en la entrada del instituto agitando su brazo, sonrió.

Vio a Neji saliendo de la oficina de rectorado, cerró sus ojos y apretó sus puños, luchando contra sus instintos que gritaban por ir a incordiar al castaño, sin embargo y de acuerdo al plan, respiro profundo y paso frente a él, como si salir del instituto fuera urgente.

+++--+++

-Así que el hermano menor de Gaa-chan-

-¿Gaa-chan?- Naruto apretó la mano del mayor en señal de saludo y sonrió divertido al escuchar el apelativo que Itachi usaba con su hermano

-¿Ya se han conocido?-

-Si, Gaa-chan-

-Itachi- regaño el pelirrojo mirando agresivamente al mayor quien alzó sus hombros desinteresándose por el asunto, Gaara tan solo suspiró

-Por cierto no me habías dicho que tenías un hermano tan crecidito-

-Mantén los pantalones en su lugar, Itachi- el azabache tan solo rodó los ojos subiéndose al auto e invitando a los adolescentes a que hicieran lo mismo.

+++--+++

La mansión Uchiha era verdaderamente imponente, y por que no decirlo un tanto intimidante también, las cosas se parecen a su dueño, Naruto nunca pensó que aquella frase se sintiera tan real en aquel momento cuando sus pies bajaron del auto y lo primero que enfocaron sus ojos fue la gran mansión, sin contar con los empleados que se apresuraron en servirle.

-Gaara…- susurró bajamente mientras aprovechaba que Itachi daba un par de órdenes con respecto a la cena al que parecía ser el chef -¿Por qué no me dijiste que tenías amigos tan… con tanto…?-

-¿Millonarios?- Gaara sonrió –Hay que cultivar todo tipo de amistades, Naruto- lo vió desenvolverse con tranquilidad dentro de la mansión y Naruto jamás se sintió tan pequeño en un lugar.

Aunque si se ponía a pensar… prefería la calidez de su hogar. Donde si gritaba un poco, desde donde se encontrara Iruka, Kakashi, Temari o incluso hasta el propio Gaara lo escuchaban.

-Bien tu llamada me continúa teniendo intrigado, Gaara- Itachi tomó asiento con sutileza y cruzó sus piernas con elegancia mientras el pelirrojo sonreía levemente

-Hay… alguien que me esta causando unos cuantos problemas. Así que necesito tu ayuda Itachi-

-Interesante… ¿Qué es lo que quieres, que lo destruya financieramente?-

Naruto se estremeció ante la simplicidad con la que habló el mayor.

-Eh… ¿Podrías decirme donde esta el baño?-

-Claro, Naru-chan- la ceja izquierda de Naruto tembló

-Tiene la mala costumbre de acortar nombres Naruto, vete acostumbrando- Itachi tan solo sonrió

-Segundo piso al fondo, el de aquí lo están reparando- Itachi observó a Naruto perderse por las escaleras así que decidió retomar la conversación –Bien. Decías…-

-No quiero que lo destruyas. Tan solo quiero que me prestes un poco de tu presencia-

Itachi enarcó una ceja. Cuando Gaara planeaba algo, podía ser peligroso, incluso mucho más que él.

+++--+++

Mojó su rostro una vez más.

Vió el reflejo en el espejo.

No había cambiado demasiado, tan solo un poco de su ropa, y tan solo un poco menos de cabello, que el día anterior Hinata había cortado en la habitación de Gaara. No era el cambio asombroso, quizás Gaara tenía razón y todo dependía de la actitud y la apariencia, tenía que comportarse como un reverendo idiota, prepotente y perfecto para llegar al corazón de Sakura.

La idea de que ese tipo de chicos le gustaban a la pelirosa, no le gustó.

Sacudió un poco su cabeza y miró la pequeña vista que le ofrecía la ventana, suspiró maravillando ante lo increíble que era ese lugar y en lo mucho que le gustaría pasar un par de días por ahí, después de todo un poco de lujo de vez en cuando no hace daño. Sonrió ante sus pensamientos y decidió regresar al salón donde se encontraban Gaara e Itachi.

Pero cuando otra puerta cercana a donde él se encontraba se abrió, instintivamente Naruto se detuvo, Uchiha Sasuke apareció ante sus ojos, vestido apenas con un pantalón de dormir y con una bandeja en las manos, seguramente había estado comiendo algo, puesto que también llevaba un vaso en las manos, debió suponer por el apellido que Itachi y Sasuke podían ser parientes.

-Tu…- la voz grave de Sasuke se escuchó especialmente abrasadora -¿Qué haces aquí?- quizás por que todavía estaba medio dormido, y sin pretenderlo los ojos de Naruto recorrieron discretamente los abdominales del azabache, notando con disgusto que el Uchiha tenía los músculos un tanto más marcados que él.

-Yo… vine con tú hermano-

-¿Itachi?-

-Si, pero también…-

-Olvídalo- Sasuke movió unos cuantos de sus mechones que caían desordenadamente por su rostro, lo cual le daba una amplia muestra a Naruto de que el Uchiha menor seguramente acababa de levantarse –De seguro todavía estoy medio dormido…-

-¿Que?- las palabras dichas por Sasuke, aunque no las escucho bien, fueron medio entendibles, y Naruto prefirió no creer lo que sus oídos acababan de escuchar.

-¡Sasuke, hoy cenamos lasaña! Así que no quiero malas caras por que hay visita-

Inmediatamente, los ojos de Sasuke se abrieron más de lo habitual.

-Eres real…- Naruto de inmediato se sintió incómodo, los ojos de Sasuke lo traspasaban con una facilidad realmente asombrosa

-¡Por supuesto que si, idiota!-

-Mmh… y yo que pensé que seguía dormido-

Sasuke bostezó discretamente, con educación para ser más exactos.

-¿So…ñabas conmigo?-

Sasuke volvió a bostezar, esta vez a diferencia de la vez anterior, el muchacho se permitió ingresar a su habitación nuevamente, para luego salir con las manos vacías y agarrar a Naruto por el brazo, haciéndolo ingresar a su habitación con toda la tranquilidad que poseía.

-Si, soñaba contigo. Muchas… cosas interesantes-

Cuando la puerta dentro de la habitación de Sasuke fue cerrada, por el mismo, Naruto por algún motivo sintió que debía huir.

-¿En serio?... Pues que interesante, pero ya me tengo que ir-

-¿No te intriga saber que soñaba?-

-¡No!-

Sasuke sonrió, por lo menos había logrado ponerlo nervioso y eso en un principio comenzaba a ser bueno, avanzó un paso y Naruto retrocedió otro. Oh… esto iba a ser verdaderamente entretenido -¿Por qué huyes?-

-No huyo, tú te acercas demasiado-

-Huyes… como un gatito asustadizo-

-Mira Uchiha…- Naruto se puso repentinamente serio –Acércate un paso más y te lanzo por esa preciosa ventana que hay a menos de dos metros de aquí- Sasuke afiló su mirada

-Creí que estabas nervioso-

-Creí que te alejarías, pero no lo has hecho. Y lo lamento por ti, pero no me interesas-

-¿Lo lamentas por mí?- Sasuke rió abiertamente en mucho tiempo, sintiendo verdadera gracia por las palabras dichas por el rubio –No te equivoques conmigo Uzumaki, mi interés por ti es meramente sexual-

-Entonces de una vez te digo- Naruto sonrió –No gastes energías en mí-

-Lo mismo te digo entonces-

Naruto arrugó el entrecejo molesto.

-Ya me tengo que ir-

-¿Por qué te gusta tanto esa tal Sakura?- Sasuke fingió jugar con una pequeña pluma que había sobre el escritorio, justo antes de que el rubio abandonara la habitación –Es insulsa, simple y nada espectacular. Hay incluso chicas más bonitas que ella-

-El que me guste o no, no es de tu incumbencia-

-Soñé que era el cumpleaños de Sakura y tú y yo lo hacíamos en su propia habitación- Naruto sintió una repentina excitación, que mentalmente maldijo -¿Retorcido, no?-

-¡Cállate ya, Uchiha!-

Cuando Sasuke volvió a sonreír, esta vez casi imperceptiblemente, Naruto quiso golpearlo.

Sin embargo, lo único que se vió capaz de hacer fue abrir la puerta y salir de aquella habitación lo antes posible, con las manos temblorosas y una ligera punzada en su entrepierna que empezaba a incomodarle demasiado, bajó lo más rápido que pudo las escaleras y cuando encontró a su hermano conversando con Itachi no pudo evitar sentirse aliviado.

-Me voy, nos vemos en la casa, Gaara-

-Pero… ¿No te quedas para cenar?- pudo sentir la mirada del pelirrojo sobre su cuerpo mientras recogía sus cosas por lo que el rubio tan solo se permitió respirar hondamente

-Recordé que me dejaron mucha tarea, tú quédate yo les aviso a Iruka y Kakashi-

-Pero Naru-chan…- Itachi inmediatamente intervino –Precisamente le contaba a Gaara del don especial de mi hermano menor-

-¡¿Es tu hermano?!-

-Si, no sabía que lo conocías-

-Sinceramente esperaba que fuera tu primo… no se parecen en nada- masculló esas palabras con molestia, lo suficientemente bajo como para que no lo escucharan

-Vaya… ¿Ya te vas, Uzumaki?- Naruto no tuvo que retroceder para suponer que Sasuke ya empezaba a bajar las escaleras, fingiendo como él solo, que nada sucedía.

-Con permiso-

-Naruto, espera- por suerte, Gaara fue el único que lo acompañó hasta la puerta, podía sentir la mirada desconcertada de Gaara, pero aún así Naruto solo quería llegar a su casa y darse una ducha, muy, muy fría –Te convendría llevarte bien con Sasuke…-

-¡Perdón… ¿Que?!-

Indignación, fue lo único que reflejó la voz de Naruto en ese instante, en el que su hermano arreglaba levemente el cuello de su camisa.

-Itachi dice, aunque yo creo en esas cosas, que Sasuke suele ver ciertas cosas-

-¿Ver?-

-Cosas que van a pasar y que no han sucedido- el cuerpo entero de Naruto se estremeció –Algo así como predecir el futuro. Quien sabe… quizás y él pueda ver si lo tuyo con Sakura funciona-

-¡Gaara!- Naruto pudo ver como su hermano retrocedía sorprendido –En serio tengo que irme- no quiso, en serio que no quiso, pero deliberadamente su mirada se deslizó al interior de la mansión donde un serio Sasuke lo miraba antes de girar y perderse entre los pasillos del lugar –Ahora, tengo que irme ahora. Nos vemos-

Y antes de que su hermano pudiera decirle algo más. Naruto empezó a correr.

Ese día, hasta que amaneció, Sakura no pasó por su mente un solo segundo.

**FIN DE LA SEGUNDA MASCARA**


	3. Mascara 3

**Apariencias**

**Mascara 3: **Un casanova de Historieta

_-Soñé que era el cumpleaños de Sakura y tú y yo lo hacíamos en su propia habitación-_

Las manos fuertes apretaron con fuerza su espalda, la suficiente como para que sintiera la presión de su piel rozarse con la contraria, la suficiente como para que olvidara la música, los invitados, su novia, sus amigos, su ropa y finalmente su innecesaria conciencia, los labios, esos labios extrañamente cálidos se abrían paso entre su cuello y su clavícula.

_-¿Retorcido, no?-_

Podía escuchar el escándalo propio de una fiesta. ¿Una fiesta? Irónico, Naruto ni siquiera recordaba que fuera la fiesta de cumpleaños de Sakura, solo podía sentir el calor, el vaivén de su cuerpo moverse junto al otro, el sudor corriendo por su espalda. Y aquella voz grave cerca de su oído susurrando palabras que escasamente entendía.

Un momento… ¿Voz grave?

Sus ojos se abrieron intempestivamente y lo único que pudo distinguir entre la oscuridad de la habitación, repleta de toques femeninos, que obviamente no le pertenecían ni a él ni a su acompañante, era el cuerpo masculino bajo el suyo. Un momento… su acompañante no era Sakura… los ojos de Sakura eran verdes, no negros, Sakura tenía el cabello largo, no corto, Sakura tenía el cabello rosa, no azabache.

Sencillamente… Sakura no era Sasuke.

Y Sasuke se encontraba desnudo bajo él.

-¡¡Waaa…!!-

+++--+++

-¿Y… se levantó gritando?-

Shikamaru se sentó junto al pelirrojo y frente a Shino, quien aparentemente estudiaba algo, sobre alguna lección que aparentemente ninguno de ellos escucho, a excepción clara de Shino. Gaara tan solo suspiró sobando sus párpados y bostezando ligeramente.

-Si, sinceramente no se que le pasa a ese muchacho. Con ese grito a las cuatro de la madrugada creo que levantó a todo el mundo. Y yo ya no pude dormir-

-¿Y no le preguntaste por que gritó así?- por primera vez desde hace rato, Shino despegó su concentración para poder mirar a sus amigos.

-Dijo que era una pesadilla sin importancia- Gaara rodó los ojos todavía sin creerse por completo la excusa de su rubio hermano menor

-¿Y como va el plan?- Shikamaru bebió desinteresadamente un poco de jugo de manzana

-Bien, hoy comenzaremos con los pequeños pero sutiles problemas-

-Esto va a terminar mal-

Shino suspiró y luego de eso volvió a estudiar. Sus presentimientos nunca eran erróneos.

+++--+++

-Lo odio… Lo odio… Lo odio…-

Naruto rayaba constantemente su cuaderno, habiendo traspasado exactamente ya más de veinte hojas, Kiba decidió que ya era hora de intervenir, por el bien de todos y el del propio Naruto, que si seguía comportándose de esa forma, perdería lo poco ganado con Sakura hasta ahora.

-Eh… ¿Naruto?-

-¿Que?-

-¿A quien odias?-

La puerta del salón se abrió y Uchiha Sasuke ingresó en el salón con aparente calma, ignorando como era costumbre a cada uno de los seres vivos sobre la faz de la tierra, el cuerpo de Naruto de inmediato se puso a la defensiva, aunque más bien parecía que en cualquier momento se le lanzaría encima al Uchiha, por lo menos eso fue lo poco que pudo deducir Kiba desde su lugar.

-Naruto-kun…-

Hinata se interpuso entre la mirada asesina de Naruto y Sasuke, el efecto que logró, fue el esperado. Naruto visiblemente se calmó y relajo, soltando la pluma y suspirando largamente antes de regalarle una amplia sonrisa a su amiga.

-Hola, Hina-chan-

+++--+++

-¿Bromeas?-

Gaara habló en voz baja, agachándose deliberadamente y mirando con extrañeza al rubio que tenía por hermano, procurando que de algún modo la conversación quedara entre ambos, pero por la aparente tranquilidad en el rostro del ojiazul, Gaara supo que no bromeaba.

-Por supuesto que no, Neji es el encargado del club de teatro. ¿Qué mejor que convivir con él?-

-Yo no actúo, además todo ese ambiente es…- Naruto miró con fijeza al pelirrojo y enarcó una ceja mientras bebía la soda en sus manos, sabía que el receso no era la mejor hora para hablar, pero ellos dos no tenían otro momento para hacerlo.

-Es el ambiente de Neji y punto, Gaara. Me pediste ayuda y esa es la que te puede dar, métete en su mundo y lograras meterte en su cama- Sabaku no dudo en mostrar sorpresa ante las frías y aparentemente vacías palabras en Naruto –Además… no debe ser problema para ti entrar al Club de Teatro, después de todo fingir, mentir o actuar. Es lo que haces mejor-

Naruto le sonrió y Gaara se incomodó.

-No hables así-

-¿Eh?-

-No hables de esa forma tan fría, Naruto- el rubio río levemente, quizás por el hecho de que no se encontraban con todos sus amigos y por que por primera vez en mucho tiempo compartía tiempo a solas con su hermano.

-Estoy actuando, Gaara. ¿No me dijiste que lo hiciera todo el tiempo?-

-No mientras alguien no este escuchando. Tu no eres así- Naruto paso un brazo sobre los hombros de su hermano y sonrío un poco más abiertamente

-Tranquilo Gaara, estas exagerando…-

-Como sea…- Sabaku volvió a sonreír y actuar con aquella picardía inusual en él -¿Ya lograste que te invitaran a la fiesta del sábado?-

-¿Fiesta?- Uzumaki de inmediato se intrigó -¿Cuál fiesta?-

-Cada mes se realiza una mega fiesta donde van todos los populares, lo mejor de lo mejor. De esta y otras escuelas- los ojos de Gaara brillaron con emoción, el rubio de inmediato rodó los ojos

-¿Y por que yo nunca me he enterado de esas fiestas?-

-Por que está prohibido que un familiar te invite, tienes que ser parte del círculo cerrado y ya está, en tus condiciones actuales no creo que sea un problema-

-¿Me estás queriendo decir que no me invitaste por que soy tu hermano?-

-Exacto- Uzumaki volvió a rodar los ojos –Da igual, tienes que evitar que una chica te invite por que sino tendrías que estar con ella toda la noche y yo te tengo reservado ya tu siguiente paso, por lo tanto tienes que lograr que un amigo te invite para que tengas la noche para ti solo y una amiguita mía-

-Olvídalo tu y tus amiguitas…-

-Uchiha es una opción, de seguro a él ya lo invitaron- Naruto sintió indignación, nuevamente su hermano lo ignoraba y nuevamente volvía a hablarle del dichoso Sasuke

-Jamás-

-Es tu solución-

-¿Para que?-

-Para conquistar a Sakura, ella estará ahí- De repente… las dudas de Naruto desaparecieron. Sin embargo las palabras de Gaara continuaron –Y esa noche te ganaras tu fama de casanova, por que la ignoraras por completo, aplicaras el mejor y más viejo plan de todos. Celos-

+++--+++

Neji se sintió complacido.

Tenía en sus manos los libretos para la nueva obrar escolar y el como el presidente del Club de Teatro se sentía a gusto con la nueva obra a interpretar, el año pasado habían quedado en segundo lugar durante el concurso de Actuación Ínter escolar que hubo, pero este año se llevaría el primer lugar. De eso estaba seguro.

Paso por la cartelera oficial tan solo para ver cuantas personas se habían inscrito para ingresar al Club ese año y deslizó su mirada por cada uno de los nombres, era un gusto ver que cada año habían más interesados en el arte, después de todo, sus integrantes habían disminuido con la salida de los de sexto el año anterior.

_Sabaku no Gaara._

El nombre que acababa de leer, lo volvió a repetir más de cinco veces. Tan solo para asegurarse de que fuera real, y cuando lo hizo, su primera reacción fue arrugar el entrecejo y apretar sus puños. Maldito pelirrojo ¿Qué estaba planeando ahora?

-¡Y eso es un si definitivo!-

-¡Que no!- entre la risa de los amigos de su prima y los amigos de Sabaku, Neji pudo reconocer con facilidad la voz despreciable de ese engendro de la naturaleza humana que llevaba por nombre Sabaku no Gaara, así que sin meditarlo un poco caminó con paso firme hacía ellos.

-Tú. ¿Qué demonios estas planeando?- ignoró por completo la mirada reprochadora de Hinata y la asombrada del resto, Neji tan solo tomó por la camisa al pelirrojo levantándolo un poco, solo para sonar más amenazante

-¿De que hablas?-

-¿Por qué quieres entrar a mi club?-

-No es tú club, tan solo eres el presidente- Gaara, algo brusco tal vez, se soltó del agarre en una posición ciertamente desafiante, que nunca antes el castaño había divisado en él

-Da igual, no permitiré que arruines algo como esto con tus estupideces-

-No eres quien para prohibirme que me inscriba y si me da la gana…-

-¿Gaara?-

Cuando la voz de aquel hombre, unos cuantos años mayor que él, resonó en el ambiente. Neji por fin reaccionó, dándose cuenta que había más personas a su alrededor y no solo Gaara. Y a pesar de que el llamado fue para el insoportable del pelirrojo, Neji al igual que muchos puso su atención en el mayor.

-Itachi… disculpa se me hizo tarde por que me entretuve conversando-

-No hay problema- la mano de Itachi recorrió la mejilla de Gaara, Neji de inmediato bufó ligeramente ante la interrupción que el mayor había provocado –Luces alterado-

-Es… nada-

Itachi sonrió y Neji esta seguro de que escuchó a la mitad de las chicas suspirar.

-Sabaku- inusitadamente necesito marcharse de ahí lo antes posible, quizás por la aparente melosería que la mirada del tal Itachi despedía sobre el pelirrojo –Ni se te ocurra aparecerte por las audiciones- y sin agregar algo más, Neji comenzó a caminar hacia la salida.

Ignorando por completo el momento en que Itachi abrazó por la espalda a Gaara, pero encima de todo, ignorando la sonrisa satisfecha en Sabaku.

+++--+++

-Uchiha…-

La voz de Naruto fue claramente expresada con duda, pero sobre todo con una indiferencia tan mal disfrazada que Sasuke no pudo evitar sonreír con discreción, después de todo se encontraban en plena clase de Cálculo y simplemente no le apetecía llamar la atención del profesor.

-Extraño… antes me llamabas por mi nombre- susurró de igual modo que lo hacía Naruto y cuando lo vió removerse incómodo en su asiento pudo percibir un toque de nerviosismo agregado al sin fin de emociones que rodeaban al muchacho de ojos azules.

-No tenemos tanta confianza-

-¿No la tenemos? Estuviste el día de ayer en mi casa-

-¡Eso no tiene nada que ver!-

Naruto, que se había levantando ligeramente de su asiento para gritar, volvió a sentarse intentando de ignorar la mirada amenazante de su profesor en ese instante –Eres muy ruidoso, Naruto-

-Cállate, teme-

-Se supone que no tenemos confianza-

-Ya cállate-

-Fuiste tu quien me habló primero-

-¿Sabías que eres insoportable?-

-¿Entonces porque continúas hablándome?-

-¡Uzumaki!-

El grito del profesor logró que el cuerpo de Naruto se enderezara en su asiento y comenzara a copiar los ejercicios en su cuaderno, por lo menos por un par de minutos mientras volvía a tomar coraje para hablarle una vez más al Uchiha, no es que le temiera… tan solo no tenían la suficiente confianza.

-Uchiha…-

-¿Mmh…?-

-El sábado… ¿Te han invitado a algún lugar?-

Sasuke se giró, no pudiendo evitar continuar fingiendo que la conversación le era completamente indiferente, en especial por el hecho de que el rubio no lo miraba y Sasuke sentía su meta cada vez más cercana –Una invitación me hicieron, pero…-

-¡¿Cuál?!-

-¡Uzumaki, Uchiha! ¡Fuera del salón!-

Sasuke cerró los ojos, no lo golpearía, no lo golpearía, aunque el muy idiota se lo merecía, no lo golpearía, ya se las pagaría el dobe, pero entre sábanas y posiblemente en su habitación.

+++--+++

-¿Disculpa?-

En aquel momento cuando la ceja derecha de Neji se levantó, Hinata tuvo la ligera sospecha de que no todo resultaría tan fácil como pensaba. Después de todo de quien estaban hablando era de su primo, el para nada accesible Hyuuga Neji.

-Bueno es que habrá una fiesta en la casa de Ino-san y pues teníamos pensado ir…-

-Hiashi-san jamás te dejará ir a ese tipo de fiestas, parecen cualquier cosa menos una fiesta de adolescentes- la mirada de Hinata se llenó de intriga mientras el mayor continuaba buscando su libro de Biología en el casillero.

-Neji-niisan… ¿Tu has ido a alguna de esas fiestas?-

-Una vez, hace algún tiempo- Neji pareció restarle importancia –Y con aquel día me bastó para no querer volver a asistir. De ahí en adelante me continúan invitando, pero yo prefiero ignorarlos-

-Y pensar que muchos mueren por una invitación como esa-

El susurro de Hinata pasó desapercibido para Neji.

-¿Tienes un bolígrafo negro?- la muchacha sonrió con ligereza mientras buscaba uno dentro de su bolsa –No te recomiendo que vallas Hinata, allí solo te buscan por tu belleza y punto. Todos son un grupo enorme de hipócritas-

-No me importa, quiero ir-

Neji soltó un poco de aire y cerró el casillero de cierta forma feliz por el hecho de que Hinata empezara a reflejar un poco más de decisión en sus acciones -¿Y bien? Imagino que lo que deseas es que interceda por ti ante Hiashi-san- la pelinegra negó con una sonrisa en el rostro mientras aquellos ojos cafés empezaban a mirarla con verdadera intriga.

-Lo que quiero es que me acompañes, Nii-san-

-+-+-+-+-

-¿Entonces?- Sasuke aparentó tener paciencia y se maldijo así mismo por el hecho de no poder fumar en esos momentos -¿Me piensas decir de una vez por todas la razón que provocó que me hablaras y que luego nos sacaran de clase?-

Los dilemas que se le pueden presentar a Naruto en este momento pueden ser muchos, en especial por el hecho de que Sasuke hace no más que unas cuantas horas, descaradamente le hubiera confesado que soñó con él. Sin embargo aquello no era lo que le preocupaba en realidad. Su más grande dilema en ese momento era… Si habría piscina o no en la casa de Ino.

Se estaba volviendo patéticamente superficial.

-Mira Uchiha- Naruto prefirió marcar distancias desde un principio, nada mejor que hablar con las palabras completas –No me interesas, por lo menos no de la manera que tu esperas, ni siquiera físicamente hablando, así sea sin sentimientos de por medio. No me interesas-

Las cejas de Sasuke se levantaron, sus ojos mostraron con más intensidad lo negro de aquellos ojos y una mueca de dolor vislumbró en aquel rostro tan aparentemente imperturbable. Una de las manos del muchacho de cabellos negros llegó hasta su propio pecho y cuando Sasuke empezó a agachar la cabeza. El terrible monstruo de la conciencia atacó a Uzumaki.

-Oh… no puede ser, mi corazón acaba de ser destrozado. Es algo… tan… doloroso…- Sasuke compungió su rostro todavía más y Naruto empezó a sentir que todavía le quedaba mucho de ingenuo, en especial cuando Sasuke le comenzó a sonreír tan descaradamente, dejando atrás por completo cualquier rastro de pena –No seas idiota, Uzumaki. No estoy enamorado de ti, si esa es la estupidez que estás pensando-

-Imbécil- masculló con debilidad el rubio, sin la menor intención de que el Uchiha no escuchara sus palabras

-El punto es que me alegra que seas tan directo y… No te preocupes…- Sasuke amplió su sonrisa, cosa que empezó a asustar a Naruto –Tampoco es como si me fuera a morir por no tener sexo contigo- el pequeño tono que provocaron las palabras de Sasuke reflejado en las mejillas de Naruto fue extraordinario –Además… no tienes tanta suerte como para merecer mi acoso. Jamás lo he hecho y sencillamente no mereces más allá de mi lívido-

-Touché, supongo- Naruto se acomodó en su asiento –Te portaste igual de directo que yo, imagino que estamos a mano- Sasuke se apoyó con ligereza en el barandal detrás de él y levantó su rostro hacía el gran cielo sobre ellos, plácidamente recibiendo el aire fresco de la mañana.

-Si lo que quieres es ir, pues perfecto. Ve- Naruto sonrió ampliamente, pero por nada del mundo se lo agradecería al muy maldito, tomó un poco de aire y como único gesto de agradecimiento tan solo palmeó la espalda del azabache un par de veces antes de retirarse –Ah… y Uzumaki- el rubio se detuvo y giró para observar al Uchiha –Buena forma de ser directo ¿De quien lo aprendiste? ¿Sakura?-

Sasuke volvió a sonreír, en esta ocasión más discretamente.

-Grandísimo idiota- Naruto controló sus impulsos, apretó sus puños y decidió, por hoy no romperle la cara a Uchiha Sasuke, después de la fiesta tal vez. El rechazo de Sakura seguía latente y aquello había dolido. Demonios… que había dolido.

Cuando Naruto lo hubiera dejado solo, Sasuke soltó una pequeña y escondida risa, de cierta forma el muchachito era divertido, por un momento pensó en que hubiera sido bueno conocerlo por allá en Francia, hubieran sido buenos amigos, probablemente. Y si el muchacho no fuera tan esquivo. Quizás hasta buenos amantes.

Volvió a elevar su rostro al cielo y cerró los ojos, esperando que el receso terminara cuanto antes, analizó su última frase dirigida hacía Uzumaki e inevitablemente volvió a sonreír al recordar el rostro indignado del ojiazul. Sasuke odiaba perder, y en consecuencia por supuesto que también odiaba empatar. Uchiha Sasuke solo servía para ganar.

Nada menos.

+-+-+-+-+-+

Sakura disfrutó ante la imagen frente al espejo.

Su vestido azul, con leves tablones le quedaba tan bien, que por un momento pensó que sería la dueña de la fiesta en vez de su mejor amiga, rió bajamente ante la idea y sacudió su cabeza ante el pensamiento egoísta de robarle la noche a Ino, su cabello ahora rizado se movió graciosamente y Sakura se sintió como una verdadera princesa.

-Vaya Sakura ¿Piensas ser la estrella de la noche?-

Ino a su espalda logró sorprenderla, Sakura nunca antes se sintió tan pequeña…

Cuando sus ojos enfocaron a la rubia, la pelirosa sintió de todo menos la alegría que hasta hace unos minutos tenía. Sakura lucía como una princesa, pero Ino parecía sacada de una de las revistas de moda más caras. Lucía como una verdadera modelo, lucía como una estudiante universitaria, mientras que ella apenas y se veía como una estudiante de su edad. Y sintió envidia. Poca, pero envidia al fin y al cabo.

-Nunca podría competir contigo, Ino- dijo la verdad a pesar de que la odiaba, su verdad, más no a su mejor amiga, era incapaz de odiarla

-¡Vamos, no digas tonterías!- Ino pasó un brazo por los hombros desnudos de Sakura –Ya tienes a Naruto comiendo de tus manos… pronto vendrá alguien verdaderamente bueno para ti. Él no-

-¿Por qué no?- el cuestionamiento de Sakura fue repentino, incluso sorprendiéndose así misma por su palabras extrañamente sinceras

-Creí que lo considerabas demasiado común…-

-Quizás… pero ha cambiado mucho… puede que…-

-Él…- Ino soltó a Sakura, apretando entre sus manos la bella cartera que costaba probablemente más que toda la fiesta –Él no es el indicado para ti, Sakura-

-Pero…-

-¡No importa!- Ino volvió a sonreír con aquel aire hiperactivo –Esta noche va a hacer perfecta, luego hablamos de él y de todos los chicos de la fiesta ¿Ne?-

Sakura todavía confundida, solo asintió.

+-+-+-+-+

-Kakashi…- el susurro de Iruka se perdió entre las paredes de la sala, logrando llegar con suerte hasta los oídos del peli plateado quien dejó la laptop de lado por un momento para mirar al hombre a su lado quien miraba con interés las escaleras -¿No te parece extraño?-

-¿Extraño?-

-¿Desde cuando Naruto y Gaara salen la misma noche?-

-Temari también lo hará ¿Por qué no mencionas ese hecho?- Iruka regresó su mirada hacía donde se encontraba el mayor y cuando lo vio concentrado en su lectura, arrugó el entrecejo.

-Temari nos habló de su salida desde hace semanas, además dudo que ella vaya al mismo lugar que los muchachos-

Kakashi movió su cuello ligeramente y cerró la laptop con cuidado antes de mostrarle una gran sonrisa al castaño –Excelente libro, como siempre Iruka. No te imaginas lo feliz que me hace que me permitas ser el primero en leerlo- Iruka no pudo evitar el asaltó que sufrió su corazón ante las sinceras palabras por parte de Kakashi –Y por los muchachos no te preocupes, están lo suficientemente grandecitos-

-¡Ya me voy!-

Iruka y Kakashi, casi mecánicamente enarcaron una ceja en cuanto vieron a Temari bajar las escaleras, con aquella minifalda, con aquella chaqueta y con aquella bufanda tan solo para cubrirla del frío. Vestida de esa manera Sabaku no Temari, no saldría.

-Temari…- comenzó Iruka, pero antes de que otra sílaba saliera de su boca, el timbre salvó a la muchacha quien con una gran sonrisa en la boca fue de inmediatamente a abrir la puerta. Lo único que le importaba a Temari era salir, inmediatamente de ahí.

-No entiendo por que nosotros también tenemos que ir a la fies…ta-

Shikamaru ese día tuvo su primera impresión hormonal, y cuando la rubia le sonrió ligeramente también tuvo su primera aceleración en el pecho. Aquellas dos sensaciones le bastaron a Nara para que empezara a reconsiderar el hecho de que todo fuera tan problemático.

-Así que de fiesta… Diviértanse al máximo- susurró Temari mientras veía un auto estacionarse frente a la casa -¡Naruto llegaron por ti! Nos vemos- Temari tomó su cartera y antes de que Kakashi saliera, salió de la casa directamente hacía el auto de uno de sus grandes amigos de la universidad. A Shikamaru ese primer día, no le quedó más que observar.

-Por algo son hermanos, después de todo-

Neji, tan sutil como siempre, fue el primero en romper el silencio, mientras que Hinata a su lado le enviaba una mirada algo seria, Kiba sin duda rió. Era divertido ver como de vez en cuando Neji mostraba lo constante que tenía a Gaara en sus conversaciones, aunque no todos se dieran cuenta de ello. Quizá lo comentaría un día de estos.

En tanto Shino conversaba en voz baja con Shikamaru, Naruto apareció reluciente como últimamente lo venía haciendo. La camisa de seda negra y sus pantalones de igual color, lograban destacar por completo lo rubio de sus cabellos y los azules de sus ojos. Una pequeña vuelta antes de llegar al piso y todos sonrieron ante lo feliz que lucía Naruto.

-Bien, vámonos-

-¿Vámonos?- Iruka desde su lugar ni se movió tan solo elevó la voz mientras junto a Kakashi revisaban disimuladamente la vestimenta de los muchachos para ver si de algún modo descubrían el secreto tan intenso que se guardaban –Ni siquiera un nos vemos, Iruka, Kakashi. No me esperen despiertos… algo-

Naruto sonrió socarronamente.

Y Neji verificó la hora en su reloj, mientras veía al muchacho rubio hablar con los dos mayores -¿Y el inútil ese no va a venir o que?- Hinata de inmediato miró el rostro de su primo

-¿Hablas de Gaara?-

-¿Conozco a otro inútil?-

Hinata rió.

–El no vendrá con nosotros- Naruto ahora se acercaba una vez más a ellos –Itachi vendrá a recogerlo en unos minutos e irán juntos, sin embargo dudo que lleguen antes de las doce- Neji levantó una ceja, no eran ni las nueve de la noche –Imagino que no necesito explicarles el por que- todos rieron abiertamente, exceptuando por supuesto a Neji quien tan solo apresuró el paso, expresando una corta despedida antes de abandonar la residencia Hatake – Umino.

Dos segundos después, Gaara descendía por las escaleras con apenas un pantalón y una camisa sin mangas color verde, lo que usualmente usaba para dormir. Con un jarrón de café en las manos y en la otra el celular. Iruka se extrañó ante la inusual imagen de Gaara durante un sábado por la noche.

-¿Y no saldrás?- Gaara se desintereso del celular y observó a los dos mayores con una sonrisa llena de inocencia que no engañaba ni a Kakashi ni a Iruka

-Saldré, pero a las doce-

-¿Debo recordarte que tienen permiso hasta las dos de la madrugada?-

Las palabras de Kakashi hicieron sonreír a Gaara.

-Lo sé, pero tan solo iré a hacer acto de presencia. Solo eso-

Iruka miró a Kakashi y el peli plateado tan solo asintió, ni siquiera notaron el momento en el que Gaara volvió a subir con otra taza de café. Y aunque Kakashi lo hubiera aceptado, eso a Iruka no le bastaba, los dos muchachos estaban actuando completamente extraño. Y aunque no le gustara admitirlo, Iruka se imaginaba el por que.

+-+-+-+-+-+

Itachi disfrutó del exquisito sabor del coctel que acababan de servirle y cuando Pein terminó con su dichoso relato, él al igual que la mayoría de sus amigos rió gustoso, en especial Tobi, quien no dudó en disimular su alegría, Konan a su lado se le arrimó disimuladamente e Itachi tan solo respiró hondo. La necesitaba para los planes de Gaara, por el momento la soportaría.

Su reloj Italiano marcaba cerca de las doce y cuando sintió su celular vibrar no necesito ver de quien era el mensaje para saber de quien se trataba. Y aunque no le placía meterse en una fiesta de adolescentes, puesto que a pesar de que Konan estuviera hecha la melosa, el ambiente era bueno. Después de todo, le disculpaba a la mujer aquella actitud, se había pasado de tragos.

-Wow…- Hidan fue el primero en hablar cuando Itachi se hubiera levantado de su asiento -¿Le vas a hacer de niñero, Itachi?-

-Cállate, Hidan- se inclinó levemente a modo de despedida y mientras avanzaba hacía la salida, empezó a jugar con las llaves de su auto.

Jugar con Gaara siempre era divertido y aunque todavía fuera un adolescente, el pelirrojo si que sabía como manejarse en la vida para obtener lo que quería, ninguno de sus amigos podía entenderlo aún. Su capacidad de probar cosas nuevas parecía caducada e Itachi disfrutaba con cada nueva enseñanza que el muchachito pudiera brindarle.

Si no fuera por Deidara… Itachi no dudaría en convertir a Gaara en su pareja oficial. Eso a conciencia de que a Sabaku no Gaara no le gustan los compromisos.

+-+-+-+-+-+

Ecuador, Quito.

-La dichosa mitad del mundo- Sai miró con una gran sonrisa el lugar y a pesar de que la mochila a su espalda era pesada, aspiró hondamente el aire que había a su alrededor

-Estamos del otro lado del mundo ¿Eres consiente de eso, Sai?-

-Por supuesto, Itachi también era consiente de eso por eso y casi te amarra a la cama para que no vinieras conmigo-

Sai observó el rostro complacido de Deidara mientras parado en la línea que marcaba la mitad del mundo figurativamente respiraba a grandes bocanadas el aire puro de aquel lugar, ver aquella expresión de serenidad y perfección en el rostro del mayor, era gratificante para Sai.

-¿No te parece magnifico conocer el mundo entero Sai?-

-Como tu aprendiz todo lo que venga de ti me parece grandioso- Deidara sonrió –Excepto que te metas en mi cama a mitad de la noche, Deidara- el rubio soltó una pequeña risa –Prefiero que lo hagas cuando estoy con mis cinco sentidos dispuestos-

Deidara rió en esta ocasión con más evidencia, le agradaba esa extraña relación de confianza que había establecido con Sai, más allá de sus constantes bromas. Deidara en serio disfrutaba de la joven compañía de su aprendiz -¿Y bien? ¿Cuándo comenzamos a pintar?-

-¿Qué hora es?-

-Cerca de las dos de la tarde…-

Deidara abrazó con fuerza su estómago –Con razón, moría de hambre. Vamos primero a almorzar- Sai asintió sin el menor problema –Pero te advierto, la comida acá es muy distinta a la japonesa-

-No he pisado suelo japonés desde hace más de dos años. Mi estómago ya está acostumbrado a todo tipo de comidas en cualquier parte del mundo-

-¡Excelente!- Deidara pasó un brazo por los hombros del muchacho –Ahora si te puedes hacer llamar mi aprendiz-

-¿No deberías decir eso basándote en mis trabajos como artista?- Sai sintió su entusiasmo tambalear por un momento antes de que las sabias palabras de Deidara volvieran a inspirarlo

-El estómago también es importante, Sai. ¿Por qué sino como sobrevivirías? Viajar es importante por que conoces, aprendes y creces como persona. Debes saber de otras costumbres para entender, para apreciar la verdadera belleza y que mejor forma que a través de su gastronomía.

-Todo esto lo dices por que te mueres de hambre… es tu estómago el que habla-

-Probablemente…- Sai rodó los ojos ante la evidente sinceridad de su tutor –Sai… ¿Sabes lo que es el Yapingacho?-

-¿Eh?-

+-+-+-+-+-+

Tokio, Japón.

Itachi retrocedió levemente.

Que bueno que había dejado su carro bien lejos de aquella casa repleta de adolescentes locos, especialmente por el hecho de que un barril de cerveza salió volando por una de las ventanas del segundo piso. Ah… eso le traía tan buenos recuerdos.

-Son las doce y un poco más. Hemos llegado en la hora perfecta- Gaara a su lado habló con tranquilidad, como si nada fuera de lo normal estuviera pasando e Itachi se sintió cómodo con aquello

-Repíteme… ¿Por qué te estoy ayudando?-

-Itachi no comiences de nuevo. Entremos-

Entonces Itachi se sintió como en la preparatoria otra vez, y no es que ya estuviera viejo, por supuesto que no, es más planeaba suicidarse a los cuarenta para evitar la vejez. Pero eso no venía al caso ahora, sin embargo lo que lo hizo sentir en ambiente fue el sentir todas las miradas sobre él, era consiente de la popularidad de Gaara, pero junto a él. Gaara brillaba todavía más.

Humildemente hablando, claro.

-¡Gaara!- Itachi en esta ocasión no retrocedió, tan solo vio como un muchacho de cabello negro con gafas se acercaba al pelirrojo y lo tomaba por los hombros, aparentemente alterado

-¿Qué sucede, Shino?-

-Hinata y Kiba, no los encuentro por ninguna parte-

-Déjalos, son lo suficientemente grandecitos como para saber lo que hacen-

-¡No!- Shino respiró hondamente y Gaara se mostró verdaderamente confundido –Los muy idiotas consumieron estupefacientes, les dije que no se acercaran a los embaucadores esos y no me hicieron caso y ahora andan hechos los idiotas por toda la casa-

Gaara intentó disimular una pequeña risa que luchaba por salir –No los he visto- fue lo único que alcanzó a decir antes de que Shino retomara su búsqueda, algo que extrañó a Gaara fue el hecho de que Neji hubiera dejado que su adorada prima consumiera.

-Gaara…-

-Sin comentarios, Itachi- el mayor tan solo sonrió y Gaara por primera vez empezó a sentirse avergonzado, ni siquiera por él mismo. Sino más bien sentía algo muy parecido a la vergüenza ajena.

-Oye…- en esta ocasión Shikamaru apareció de la nada bostezando relajadamente como si no hubiera ningún tipo de escándalo a su alrededor -¿Has visto a tu adorado tormento?-

-¿Neji?-

-Si, el muy idiota bebió de más. Cosa verdaderamente traumante y ahora no lo encuentro-

-Eh… no, no lo he visto-

Shikamaru bufó. Y con el paso lento y una mano dentro del bolsillo siguió su búsqueda, por su puesto no sin antes agregar un re buscado –Que problemático-

-Simpáticos tus amigos- Itachi observó la situación, Gaara lucía particularmente confundido, mirando de un lado a otro y la fiesta a cada segundo parecía volverse más salvaje

-¿Qué demonios está pasando aquí?- el susurro de Gaara se perdió entre el escándalo del lugar, la música, la gente, los gritos. Y un montón de cosas fuera de lugar que Gaara no reconocía.

-¡Sabaku no Gaara!-

-¿Sora?-

La muchacha de cabello castaño a pesar del escándalo se dejó escuchar, así que abriéndose paso entre la gente llegó hasta donde estaba el pelirrojo, sin borrar en ningún momento la molestia completamente reflejada en cada una de sus facciones –¡El muchacho podrá estar muy apuesto, podrá ser muy tu hermano e incluso el tipo ideal por la sonrisa que tiene!- los ojos de Sora echaban chispas –¡¡Pero es un completo idiota!!-

Instintivamente la muchacha le dio un par de golpes al pelirrojo quien no terminaba de entender una situación para que otra situación todavía más confusa viniera en seguida –Sora, cálmate. No entiendo absolutamente nada-

-Naruto, es un completo imbécil. Es todo lo que tienes que entender. ¡Ustedes no se parecen en nada!- la muchacha continuaba molesta y Gaara sabía que no se iba a calmar -¡Me voy!-

-Espera… ¿Dónde está?-

-Bajo las escaleras principales. El muy descarado-

Y de la misma forma impulsiva en la que apareció, la muchacha se marchó.

-¿Qué fue eso?-

-Le pedí a Sora que se encontrara con Naruto, que la pasaran bien y disfrutaran de la fiesta. Todo con el objetivo de encelar a Sakura, Sora obviamente no lo sabía, pero no creo que Naruto haya sido tan idiota como para dejarse al descubierto-

Gaara miraba de un lado a otro, así que decidiendo auxiliar primero a Naruto se abrió paso entre la gente, pasando por la mesa central que habían tomado como escenario para bailar, por la zona de baile, hasta llegar finalmente a las escaleras. Donde no divisó a su hermano por ninguna parte.

Lo extraño de la situación era que había visto a Sakura bailando, pero ni rastros de Naruto por ninguna parte, y se suponía que si Sora estaba tan enojada, era por que Naruto de seguro se había ido tras la ojiverde. Sin contar con el hecho de que Itachi ya no estaba a su lado, ni siquiera en su campo visual.

-Oh… por…-

Las palabras de Gaara se quedaron a medio camino, después de todo no podía registrar aquella imagen tan inverosímil y hablar al mismo tiempo. Naruto se encontraba sentado sobre las piernas de alguien, ambos besándose tan desesperadamente que Gaara por un momento pensó que esos dos había cambiado al aire por besos y ese alguien que ahora metía la mano por debajo de la camisa de su hermano era Uchiha Sasuke.

¿No se suponía que el hermano de Itachi no vendría a la fiesta?

-Hasta que llegaste-

No estuvo muy consiente de quien fue, pero su brazo fue jalado con demasiada fuerza hacía una de las habitaciones, tan rápido que no tuvo el tiempo suficiente como para medio ver de quien se trataba, por lo menos no, hasta que cerrara la puerta y se diera media vuelta. No importaba quien fuera, Gaara estaba listo para golpearlo si intentaba algo raro. No era la primera vez que le pasaba. Gaara era muy liberal, pero solo con quien a él le diera la gana.

-¡¿Neji?!-

Toda su energía y ganas de golpear se esfumaron, incluso sintió su puño bajar lentamente cuando divisó el rostro del muchacho castaño en frente de él. Y cuando le sonrió levemente sin ningún tinte de maldad o perversión en el rostro, Gaara supo dos cosas.

Esta sería una noche por demás interesante.

…Pero sería el comienzo de algo, que quizás por primera vez no sabría como manejar.

**FIN DE LA TERCERA MASCARA**

Bien, este lo escribe en un ataque de inspiración, estoy tratando de ponerme al día con todos mis fic´s así que tan solo les pido que me tengan un poquito de paciencia, puesto que no quiero salirme del hilo de cada historia.

Les agradezco a todos por sus reviews, sus e-mail, y por supuesto por sus palabras.

Nos vemos en el siguiente capi.


End file.
